TRANSFORMERS: HIGHSCHOOL OF THE MACHINES
by BeastvsMan
Summary: Before human history, there was...a war. A war between robots, the Transformers. That war demolished their planet Cybertron. Now they bring it down to earth where things could get horrific. M for military violence, language, bodily moments, some nudity
1. Rise of the Machines

**Transformers: High School Of Machines**

**Rise of Machines**

Optimus Prime (telling the tale of his world): Our planet is like no other. Though our abilities to think and feel are true, some fought for evil, while some fought for good. And so began the war. A war that consumed our planet of its power source. We were forced to bring what we could on our ship.

**Planet Earth 2011 A.D.**

Our story begins with a student, Takashi Komuro, thinking about his childhood friend, Rei Miyamoto. He couldn't believe she was in love with another student. At one moment, he heard a girl Saya Tagaki speak to him.

Saya: That's just stupid. Everytime you have to face something you have a problem with, you run off. That's old school. Look at you! The first semester's started! (approaches) So you better be ready to stuby, and not act like a sore looser.

Takashi stared at Saya's cleavage and turned.

Takashi: I could say the same to you. The fifth period isn't over yet.

Saya: Yeah, well at least I've been doing some studying compared to you, Komuro.

Takashi: Saya, why are you always insulting me?

Saya: Because, I hate stupid people! Especially when they don't have the **guts** to admit it! You're stupid, but you know that. So if I was to call you stupid, you'd change your ways to be _less_ stupid. By the way, I'm guessing that girl dumped you. Now _that_ is stupid.

As Saya left, Takashi noticed something. There was a car at the gate of the school. Ms Hayashi and the staff went to have a look.

Ms Hayashi: What is this car doing here?

Staff A: I don't know. Nobody's in the vehicle, that's for sure. (opens the gate)

Ms Hayashi: Tejima! We don't know who it belongs to!

Things were about to get worse. A car began to transform into a giant robot and stepped into the school gate.

Robot: Allow me to _thank_ you for granting me access.

As the staff ran off, Takashi rushed to the classroom.

Teacher: Komuro! Is it really necessary to skip class? Especially when your disrupting mine!

Takashi (grabbing Rie's hand): Let's go. We gotta get out of here.

Saya: What are you talking about?

Hasashi: What is going on here, Takashi?

Takashi: There was a car at the gate, and it turned out to be a monster robot.

Hasashi: For real?

Takashi: What do I get for honesty?

Rei: I'll never understand what you're going through!

Takashi (slaps Rei): Just listen!

As they headed through the hall, Takashi explained everything.

Rei: So what is this about?

Takashi: That car at the gate, like I mentioned, just changed into a robot. The P.E. staff were there when it happened. It seemed the robot was tricking them into letting it come in.

Rei: But what would the robot want with us? That's crazy.

They went to the storage closet to use some tools for their weapons. Takashi had a bat in his bag, so he used it as his own. Hasashi tore off the arm of the broom for Rei to use as a spear.

Rei: Let's call the police. My dad's among them.

Hasashi: Rules are made to be broken. (gives the phone)

Rei dialed 911 to contact her father.

Rei: I don't believe it.

Takashi: What is it?

Operator: _We're sorry. Number 110 is experiancing extreme high call. You may stay online or call later._

Rei: 110. It's busy.

Staff (on the intercom) This is an emergency anouncement for all the students! A violent situation is taking place in this school! All students must follow your teacher's instructions and evacuate! Repeat, this is an anouncement for all the students! A violent situation is taking place in this school! All students must follow your teacher's instructions and...(sound of transformation) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (evil laugh)

Takashi: Sounds like another robot using one of the school properties as a disgiuse.

One of the students, Kota Hirono tried to crawl out of the room but was spotted by Saya.

Saya: Let's go together.

Evil deep voice on the intercom: Greetings, earthlings! I am Megatron, leader on the Decepticons! Your world is mine now. So you will all bow down me! Any who opposes will be terminated!

Everyone was shocked by what this Megatron said. They ran out of their rooms.

Students: Every man for himself!

Hasashi took the lead of the trio.

Takashi: Wait, aren't we going outside?

Hasashi: Not with a giant crowd that would make this difficult! Besides, we might have a better chance at the management building!

Rei: It's like what you said. Those robots could be anywhere. So you have to trust Hasashi!

Takashi: Alright.

So they headed to the outer part of the building. Then, Rei noticed something.

Rei: Hey, is that a mic from the principle's office?

Hasashi: Be careful. It may not be as it seems.

He was right. The mic transformed into a robotic bird.

Bird robot: Who's the bird?

Rei (swinging her spear): Stay away!

Hasashi: Rei, stab him! Don't hold back, give him your all!

The bird flew up and tried to pull it out of Rei's grasp, but Rei wouldn't give in. She forced the bird off.

Rei (running): Never underestimate the spear martial art club! (lances the bird)

Robot bird: You may have won this fight, but the battle is just beginning!

The bird pulled himself off the spear and limped away. The trio heard a distant scream and saw a girl being chased by a robot.

Takashi: We can't afford to deal with what we don't get.

Hasashi: Let's get to the roof. We can barricade ourselves there until help comes.

As they got to the roof, they saw the city full of robots causing destruction.

Takashi: What is this?

Rei: It was normal until the last minute!

Just then, a helicopter appeared.

Takashi: Super Stallion? It can't be!

Rei: HEY! Down here!

But when it landed, the Stallion fired at Hasashi.

Rei: HASASHI!

Rei ran up to the fallen Hasashi. He was seriously wounded from the attack.

Rei: Hasashi...

Hasashi: Go...GO! Save yourselves!

Rei: I will not! I won't leave you!

Hasashi: Takami...take care of Rei for me...(coughs the final life)

Rei: HISASHI!

It was obvious Hisashi was dead.

Takashi (eyeing the Stallion) : Run, Rei.

Rei: What about you? You don't want to get killed, do you? That chopper could be a robot, too!

Takashi: _Exactly. _And yet, this is **stupid**. Besides, being together will only make things worse.

Rei: What are you saying? You don't have to do this alone! And if that relatioship between me and Hasashi made you feel regretful about ours since our childhood...I'm sorry! I did't mean for this to happen! Stay with me! (both hug each other)

The Stallion began to change into a robot. The robot approached with his machine gun. But then, a shield appeared between them. Another robot appeared. This on came protecting them from Hasashi's killer. After he shot down the killer, the robot moved his shield revieling the symbol of his allegiance and looked down at Takashi and Rei.

Robot: Come with me if you want to live.


	2. Enter The Machines

**Transformers: Highschool of Machines**

**Enter The Machines**

The entire school was filled with killer robots. Students and staff ran for safety. Saya and Kota saw it. They ran out into the hall.

Kota: Where we going?

Saya: You have any better ideas?

Kota: I was going to let the teachers in the faculty room know about this-

Saya: Who cares about the teachers? What do you think they can do about this? (stops) And another thing...

Kota: What's that?

Saya (turns): Do you want to live forever? (as the banging sounds) Look at the ones who have the same thoughts as you. (robots come out the faculty facility) You **do** want to live! (Kota nods) Alright, tubby. Let's go.

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Takashi and Rie gazed up at their savior.

Takashi: Who are you?

Robot: I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We come from a far away Planet Cybertron.

Takashi: Let me guess, the ones that were attacking us were the Decepticons?

Optimus: Yes, and I assume you've met one of my Autobots.

Takashi: No, but there was this guy, and he calls himself "Megatron". We did't meet him in person either, but he somehow got in contact with us and that's how we know about him.

Rei: Let's call my dad.

Takashi: I understand he's a police officer, Rei, but it won't be easy to connect to 1-1-0.

(PS: I would like to apologize about the error on the first chapter. I hadn't known that every country has a different emergency number.)

Rei: I know the secret number he told me to call in case of emergency. (gets a response) Dad!

Officer Miyamoto: _Isn't this Takashi's number?_

Rei: We're at the school, I can explain.

Officer Miyamoto: _You got this number from Rei, didn't you Takashi? Is Rei alright?-!_ (breaks up)

Rei: Dad, can you hear me?-!

Officer Miyamoto: _I can hear you. Now listen closely. The entire city is in a panic right now. You better get as far away from here! _(gunshot) _I repeat! The city is in a panic! You have to get out of there! _(looses reception)

Rei: No...

Optimus: It's no use grieving in a dangerous place, Rie. I'm sorry. You have to let that go now.

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Kota: Takagi, I know it's against the rules, but you got a cell phone with you?

Saya: I'm a straight A-student! Besides, who would I want to call even if I had one?

Kota: The police, of course.

Saya: Yeah? Well look how serious this is. All the others may have called them, but there are no sirens to be heard. There you have it.

Kota: So this is happening all over the city?

Saya: Seems so. I'm sure the cops are dealing with it already, but look at us.

Kota: What about the Self-Defenense Force?

Saya: Nope.

Kota: I know they can't conduct any defense or public security operations without government orders-

Saya: That wasn't that I meant!

Kota: What is it, than?

Saya: They're just police. What do you think will happen if the robots are taking over the world? Now look here, there are 130 million people in here in Japan, so which is worth it for the Self-Defense Force? What if the robots have done the same to them? (as a robot appears) We gotta move!

Kota: Okay!

For some reason, Saya couldn't beleive Takashi wasn't with her.

In the nurse's office, one of the students noticed the antennas from the nostrils of his friend, Okada. He was horrified. When the student found the other end of the snail robot, he desperately pulled it out.

Student: I got this, Okada!

Busty Nurse Shizuka: Now what should I do? (goes to the cabnet) I can't connect to the police nor the fire department. I can treat them, but metal objects could be fatal to the inside of their bodies. I'm sure these creatures were..._experimenting_. Just like one of those alien movies.

Student: We don't have time to be fascinated! We better hurry, Shizuka-sensei!

Shizuka (picking up the first aid items): Let me get all I can carry.

Student: Alright, but make it quick.

Suddenly, a giant panther-like robot broke through the glass of the window. The student used the pole for a weapon.

Student: Run for it! Hurry!

The robot pummeled the student with its front paw and strangled him by the arm.

Shizuka: Eh...What's your name?

The student didn't reply. His arm was torn off, which prevented him from speaking directly. The robot turned its attention to Shizuka, growling. Shizuka gazed up in horror.

Shizuka: Eh...who are you? Leave me alone!

But then, a woman appeared and struck at the monster with her shinai. Intimidated by the kendo expert's threatening pose, the robot backed off. She then turned to the crippled student.

Kendo fighter: I'm a sophomore and captain of the Kendo Club, Saeko Busujima. What is your name?

Student: Kazu...Kazu Ishii...(chokes from an injury)

Saeko: Kazu, you've done well protecting Nurse Mirikawa. I commend your courage. You do realize your limb cannot grow back again. If we're to get you to the hospital, we need to get you to the closest, and quickly.

Kazu: Alright. Let's do it.

Shizuka: Eh? But I tried contacting the hospitals and there was no reply!

Seako: I know you're a nurse, but we don't have a choice.

Saeko took off the coat and the shirt of Kazu's uniform to wrap a cast around his ripped arm and stop the bleeding.

Saeko: Protecting a man's pride is a form of a true woman.

Then, there was a siren. The three looked and saw and ambulance. Shizuka noticed something. The ambulance had a symbol.

Shizuka: That symbol, it looks very alien. Could they be trusted?

Kazu struggled to point at something in front of him.

Saeko: What is it, Kazu?

Kazu: C-car...Mercedes...staff...spot...at gate.

Saeko turned and realized Kazu whas pointing to the car that began the invasoin. The ambulance and the car went face-to-face. They drove at each other and as their front buffers touched each other, they transformed into robots. The three began to realize that the ambulance was on their side, for what better reason to fight the robot that came into the school uninvited. As the attacker retreated, the ambulance robot turned back to the humans.

Robot: Let me help you.

Shizuka: Wha-What are you?

Robot: We're Transformers.

Saeko: Transformers. By the way, what's your name?

Robot: I'm Autobot medical officer Ratchet. Optimus Prime sent me to aid the injured humans since there are no ambulance here.

Shizuka: Optimus...Prime?

Saeko: We don't have much time for more questioning, sensei! Let's move!

As the two girls helped Kazu up, Ratchet transformed and backed in. He opened the back hatch and the girls were able to quickly make it in. They got out so they could deal with their own problems. Ratchet quickly rode out with the siren sounding.

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Kota: Okay, now that we're here, what do we do? I do see some things that would be useful.

Saya: Shut up and lock the door!

Kota quickly closed the door and he and Saya looked into the tools.

Kota: This is the choice for our weapons?

Saya: Well, you're one of those nerdy geeks who consider themselves "weapon geniuses". You saw a movie them assemble tools into weapons, right?

Kota: Hmm. Nail gun...runs on batteries.

Saya: Hell yeah! If it was the composer type that you see in the movie, we wouldn't be able to carry it around, would we? **Well?**

Kota: You like movies?

Saya: Don't be ridiculous! If you think now the time to have that **stupid** conversation, it's not.

Suddenly, the whole room was filled with robots. Saya and Kota couldn't bare to find themselves already trapped. But then, help was on the way. A monkey-like robot appeared. It had launchers projected from its back. It could even fight like a ninja. After the fight, the monkey turned to Saya and Kota and gave the "Rock On" sign with a grin, as if it was its way of showing it was an Autobot.

Saya: Doesn't seem he'll harm us.

The monkey robot leaped to the computer and connected his tail to socket. Saya and Kota saw how it all began...in space...another world...another planet.

Saya: Cybertron? Autobots? Decepticons? So that's it. The Decepticons got greety for their planet's power source, and the Autobots went protecting it. Then, the Decepticons pursued the Autobots attempting to preserve the Energon that was still left of Cybertron. That's how they ended up on our planet!

Kota continued looking into the tools to create a weapon.

Kota: We've got an extra tank, and some nails.

Saya: You think this is a good time to act content with so many Decepticons around here? There's more of them! And they're smarter than we think! (pointing to the door) Look at the glass!

But Kota was to busy examining the tools to realize that the Decepticons were closing in.

Kota: Four kilograms...the same weight as an old fashion rifle. I can't stabilize my posture. I'll need a component for my aim.

Saya: Are you listening?-!

Kota quickly assembled the tools into a gun, and the Decepticons got through the glass. As one of them leaped out at Saya, it was nailed to the ground...**literally**.

Kota: Gotcha!

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Optimus: We don't have much time! I'll need to scan a vehicle form! (picks up Takashi and Rei)

Optimus rushed to his battle base.

Optimus: Activate force field! And send out a vehicle scanning probe!

Takashi: Vehicle...scanning probe?

As the scanning process finished, Optimus was a truck. The door of the cab opened.

Optimus: Get in!

Takashi and Rei got in the cab and Prime drove them back to the school building. When they got out, Prime transformed, and that's when they saw his new form. Prime took out his gun and fired at the Decepticons.

As for Kota, his weapon worked perfectly.

Kota: See the drill and nails over there? Will you put them in the bag?

Saya: What is your problem?-!

Kota turned with a grim smirk then his face gave a charming glow.

Kota: Do you want to live forever?

Saya: Rrr...Alright, for our own good.

Kota: Uh, Takagi, there was something I wanted to ask you...What did you want with me?

Saya: Oh, nothing at all.

Kota: I thought so. (readys his invention)

Saya: Wow, you're on the ball. Did something click or what?

Kota: I don't know, maybe it did!

(Autobot logo transmitions to Autobot logo)

While Prime fought the Decepticons surrounding the building, Takashi and Rei were back on the roof. Rie had an idea of the two of them using the fire hose to fend off the Decepticons. The pressure of the water from the hose was so strong, none of the small one at a human-size could reach them.

Takashi: I'm impressed that you thought of using the fire equipment.

Rei: That's because the pressure's so strong, it'll be hard for the Decepticons to get through. Remember when we were in junior high, during that fire drill, you and Hasashi...Oh.

Takashi: I **do** remember that.

Rei: I think we should be okay now.

Takashi: All we know right now is that we're dealing with alien robots. Are you sure you want to do this? (Rei hands the bat) Let's do it.

Takashi clubbed Decepticons with his bat, and Rei lanced them. They went down stairs.

Rei: Where we going?

Takashi: To my house. Let's look for the survivors and meet up with Optimus. We can get help them on the way, and the Autobots can act as our transport if we meet them. They're on our side. I'm sure they're here somewhere.

Rei: O...Of course! Now that I now dad's alive...Well, we should call your home, too.

Takashi: We can do that if we have time. My dad's out of town for work. My mom's an elementary teacher. Besides, they're so annoying.

Rei (chucking): Ah, don't make me laugh, Takashi.

(Autobot logo transmitions to Decepticon logo)

One of the Decepticons was patroling the hall. Little did he know that he was being watched. The monkey Autobot went climbing the wall.

Kota: What is he doing?

Saya: We're about to find out.

The monkey went into the vent and crawled through the obsticles until he got to the Decepticon security console. He leaped across the oil like a rock in the water, and the monkey deactivated the consule. As he got back out the vent, he gave the hand sign for the "OK".

Saya: Looks like the Decepticons had programed the security grid. That's what he was after. Without their grid, there can't be any reinforcement. Come on, let's go.

Kota: Outside?

Saya: No, into the room where our coffins are awaiting us. YES OUTSIDE! Do you think we have a choice?-!

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Saeko: The faculty room? That's ridiculous.

Shizuka: But that's the only place we can find all the car keys. (as Saeko swipes at the Decepticons with her shinai) If those so-called "Autobots" are here protecting us, who are these guys, and what do they want with us?

Saeko: I have no idea. I'm sure that symbol you saw on this Ratchet signifies the Autobots. After all, there are ways to tell a friend from a foe.

Shizuka: Wow, I'm impressed. (trips over a bag) Oh!

Saeko: What you're wearing isn't exactly good for running. (tears Shizuka's skirt)

Shizuka: Hey! That was my Prada!

Saeko: Sensei, which is more worth it...your life? Or your favorite clothing?

Shizuka: Both!

Saeko (as the rattling sounds): Is that the faculty room?

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Saya (as Kota shoots the nails): How can we discover the weak points of the Decepticons?

Kota: Come on, Takagi, you can fight them, too!

Saya: I gotta do everything?-!

Kota: The gun's almost empty!

Saya: So? Can't you reload it?-!

Kota: What I meant was...behind you.

Saya looked and there it was, a skeletal form of a Decepticon. Her scream drew Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Shizuka's attention.

Saya (throwing school items at the Decepticon): Leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE!

As the four arrived, they saw Saya with a driller.

Saeko: Let me finish this. (clubs the Decepticon)

All the others joined the fight until the Decepticons were down. Everyone noticed Saya was scared. Shizuka and Rei ran up to her.

Rei: Takagi, are you alright?

Saya: Miyamato...

Saeko (to Takashi): I'm Saeko Busujima of 3-A. I'm sure you already know school nurse Shizuka Marikawa.

Takashi: Takasi Komuro of 2-B.

Rei: Busubishi-san? I remember you from that national kendo championship! I'm Rei Miyamoto of spear matial arts.

Kota: K-Kota of Class B.

Saeko: Nice to meet you.

Kota couldn't believe Saeko's reaction to his greeting.

Saya: Why are you all so gushy? (all turn and stare) You think this is funny? You're all at the same grade year after year, and yet, you're the same age.

Takashi: What's eating you, Takagi?

Saya: SHUT UP! I'm a straight A-student! What I've got is discipline! *panting*

Saeko walked up to Saya.

Saeko: It's alright.

Saya looked at herself in the mirror.

Saya: Look how dirty I am. I need to ask mom to take it to the cleaner.

Saya began to cry.

Everyone packed up all the school properties.

Takashi: What do you think?

Saeko: Looks like everyone's out of breath. We better take a rest.

Kota went and found Saya washing her face at the sink.

Kota: You alright? (as Saya puts on the glasses) Wha?-! You have glasses, too? (Saya throws a towel on his face)

Saya: What about them? My contact lenses are screwed up. (takes off)

Kota was touched by her new appearance.

Rei offered a bottle of water to Takashi.

Takashi: So Sensei, you didn't meet an Autobot, did you?

Shizuka: Oh, now that you mension it, there was this Ratchet. He helped us get Kazu Ishii to the hospital. He may not be here right now, but I have a key in my bag.

Saeko: Is the car big enough for all of us? What about the tour bus? I see one. We're going to after our families. We'll bring them with us.

Takashi noticed the look in Rei's face.

Takashi: Rei, what is it?

Saeko turned on the TV and there was the news.

News Reporter: _The government was begun to issue the emergencey measures against the alien machines that have been reeking havoc throughout the city. However, the political parties are unsure were they came from._

Takashi: Decepticons!

News Reporter:_ It's feared that more than 10, 000 have been captured in Saitama, so far. The government has already declared a state emergency...Oh! It looks like the police are finally using firearms! And the ambulance has transformed in response to the approaching robots!_

Shizuka: Hey, is that Ratchet?

News Reporter: _Wait a minute...He's aiming for THEM! Impossible! Well, that's one robot we can trust._

Suddenly, the news reporter's mic transformed. She was frightened by the Decepticon and ran off. The camera was tipped over, and it lost reception.


	3. The Machines' Declaration of War

**Transformers: Highschool of Machines**

**The Machines' Declaration of War**

There was a news broadcast about the evil Decepticons on television at the school. With an heroic Autobot on broadcast and protecting the humans, all that watched it had come to realize that not all robots were bad. Unfortunatly, with an attack going on, there was a "STAND BY". That was until the girl was on screen witgh a script.

Girl: Uh...There's been a set back. S-so we'll be broadcasting from this studio here. Some of you might not now, there have neen robots sighted fighting other robots. We don't now why yet, but if you meet one, try asking what their fight is about.

Takashi: How could they not know the Autobots reasons when they can simbly speak to them?-!

Saya: They're afraid it would cause a panic if contact the Autobot goes public. Besides...who will believe what's become of our world?

Rei: What do you mean?

Saya: Everyone's so scared they probably don't care who's on who's side. Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy. So how do expect the government to deal with the Decepticons when anarchy developes?

There was a national news report in America on CMN.

American news lady: This unusual phenomenon has spread throughout America and has yet to be under control. The government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to command center on-board an aircraft carrier. There are reports of this transfer is in preparation for the possible use of tactical warheads. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablize. London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting. Government officials have declared...(TV looses power)

Takashi: So, they're all over the world. When I was surfing the web, this morning, it was all good as usual...

Rei: Can't believe that the robots have daclared war here on Earth. (takes Takashi by the sleeve of his coat) You feel the same? There must be a way to defeat the Decepticons, right? Soon, all will be normal!

Saya: In your dreams.

Takashi: Why do you have to be so negative?

Saya: Isn't it obvious? This is warfare.

Shizuka: Warfare?

A monkey Autobot appeared. Everyone was shocked, except for Kota and Saya.

Saya: It's okay. He's a friend.

Once again, the monkey leaped upward and connected his tail to the television set to show the veiwing of the aliens' origins.

Saya: Eleven million years ago, it all started on there home plane Cybertron. It was once a peaceful planet, until the one called Megatron became greedy and was blinded by his lust for power. That was the rise of his army...the Decepticons. Now the Cybertonians are fighting against who were once their friends.

Saeko: So you're implying that those alien robots are protecting their home planet's power source from this Megatron's grasp.

Shizuka: They're robots, right? Maybe fossil fuel and electricity are mechanical form of energy, so that might be what Megatron is searching for! So whatever we know that the Decepticons don't, not a word in front of them!

Saeko: What's really important right now is to find our families. Should we act in self-interest, we stand not a chance. We must act as a team. We must help the survivors as our abilities allow us.

Rei: How do we get out?

Saya: The front door is the closest to the parking lot.

Takashi: Let's go!

They all went and faced the Decepticons in the hall. There were four other students outside, one defending his friends from the Decepticons. Just when they thought all hope was lost, the monkey appeared and attacked the enemies. He then leaped onto Saya and gave the "Rock On" sign with a primate grin.

Girl A: A-arigoto.

The monkey gave the sign telling them to be on the lookout.

Saeko: Right. Are any of you injured?

Girl A: Not at all!

Rei: That look okay.

Takashi: Want to come with us? We're getting out of here.

Girl A: Yes!

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

At the stairs, where they met the surviving students, Takashi, Saya, and Kota watched as the Decepticons searched the lockers.

Takashi: There's so many down there.

Saya: We can't hide from them forever. If our planet's robots were designed to detect whatever their creators are searching for, these robots have the same ability, too.

Takashi: Why not prove it?

Saeko: We don't have the right weapons to deal with _larger_ Decepticons.

Rei: I guess their tougher than the ones we took out. Our only way out is through the gate.

Saeko: We'll need someone who can prove Takagi's opinion.

Takashi: I'll go.

Rei: But, Takashi...

Saeko: It would be more preferable if I go ahead of you.

Takashi: No. You should stay back in case something happens, Busujima-sempai.

Rei: Why are you doing this to yourself, Takashi?

Takashi: I don't know, Rei. I _don't_ know.

Rei Wait!-

Saeko (stopping Rei): I know how you feel. Takashi's made his own choice.

Quietly, Takashi took a step downstairs. But when he did, he saw that non of the Decepticons were there. He checked the hall and gave the signal that the coast was clear. But as they went down the stairs, one of the students accidentally bumped his stick. It seemed to be the signal to the Decepticons for an attack.

Takashi (as the Decepticons transform): RUN!

Saya: What is with you?-! Shouting is going to make things worse!

Takashi: Like hell it be helped when we're caught! Enough talk! Let's move!

Everyone continued their fight out of the building. Then, one student was faced with the same danger that Shizuka and Saeko had experianced. It was the panther-robot. At first, he was taking on the smaller Decepticons, then the big cat pounced onto him with a shocking lion roar.

Girl: Takuzo!

Takuzo: Don't look back, Naomi! Run!

Naomi: No! I won't leave leave you!

Saya: You heard what he said, Naomi! It's no use stopping the larger Decepticons!

But Naomi was too sentimental to listen.

Shizuka: I see. When our world is suffering from such madness, I'd much rather die with who I love.

Saya: You call yourself a nurse?

Kota (shooting the Decepticons): Incoming! (to Saya) Now calm down, Takagi.

Saya: Who invited you to ass into this conversation?

Kota (glittery grin): I don't know.

Saeko: I envy your relationship.

Takashi: Shizuka, the key!

Shizuka got the keys to the bus and they got in. Kota checked the building from the window of his seat.

Shizuka (starting the bus): This isn't like a regular! (looking at the controls) Uh...Gas, break, clutch...

Takashi saw that there were others running toward the bus. He noticed a man in a suit.

Takashi: Who's that?

Saeko: Kouichi Shido. He teaches in 3-A.

Rei didn't like him.

Shizuka: We're ready to go!

Takashi: Wait a moment!

Shizuka: But there's a swarm of Decepticons in front of us! I can't drive with any more of them in the way!

Takashi: Well, run them over!

Saya: If we do that, we might crash.

Rei (stopping Takashi): Leave him!

Takashi: Rei, what is your problem?

Rei: We don't to save Shido! He deserves to die!

(Autobot logo transitions to Decepticon logo)

Shido: Hurry! I guarantee you'll make it out alive.

One of the students tripped. He took Shido by the leg of his pant.

Student: My ankle...help me!

Shido: Help you? I'm afraid it's come to an end. (kicks the student in the face) The world as we know it is at it's end. This time...it's survival of the fittest.

Shido abandonded the student. Little did he know that he was being watched by the cat-robot. The cat's eye was veiwed in the Decepticon lair. There, "he" in gray saw what Shido had done.

Decepticon: Hmm...how interesting. Keep an eye on him. I wish to make an observation of this flesh creature.

So the bird-robot flew after Shido without being noticed by Shido himself.

As for the crippled student, just when he thought it really did come to an end with the Decepticons surrounding him, a shield hit them and Ratchet and Prime appeared. The student couldn't believe he was being saved. Ratchet transformed into an ambulance.

Optimus: It's alright, boy.

Ratchet opened the hatch for Optimus to put the injured student in. As the hatch closed, Ratchet started the siren and headed to the hospital.

Optimus: We can't afford any more human casualties.

All the survivors were in the bus. As the bus started, Optimus transformed and followed.

Saya: The gate's the way out!

Shizuka: I know! (consitrating on driving) The war has started...it's up to me to face it! (hits the pedal)

Unlike the tools in their school, the bus had enough weight to tear down a stop sign. At last, they made it out of the gate.

Optimus stayed behind them.

Takashi: We made it.

Shido: Thank you for saving us all. Are you in charge, Busujima?

Saeko: Our survival is by a form of teamwork.

Shido: That's no good. We require a leader in order to survive. Only one controls everything.

Rei: You're gonna regret this. You're definitely gonna regret saving his ass!

Student: Look! Our home town!

Everyone saw their home in the smokes. Later, as they got further in town, one of the students grew impatient.

Bully: How long is this gonna last?-! Why do we gotta be with you guys? You didn't even ask where we wanna go! Why couldn't we find some place to hide in the school?

Psycho: He's right. What about that convenience store?

Shizuku (hits the brakes): That's enough! I can't drive when you're complaining!

The bully changed his reputation...for now. It seemed that Shizuka's breast size got his attention and was compelling him of his attitude.

Saeko: What do you wish to do?

Bully (pointing at Takashi): I can't stand this butthead!

Takashi: What did I ever do to you?

Just when the bully was about to strike, Rie striked at **him** with her spear.

Rei: Fuck you.

Shido (clapping): Good form! Komuro, Miyamoto, that was some excellent teamwork. Only, this is just like what I've stated earlier. We really need a leader. You understand?

Saya: And there's only one person who can do this job?

Shido: I'm the teacher, Takagi, and you're all students. That should be enough to say who's qualified. If I was the leader, I'd prevent conflict. What do you all say? (all the studends clap) That's that. I''ve become a leader by majority vote.

Rei leaped out of the bus.

Takashi: Rei!

Rei: Fuck this! I'm not going with that wise-ass!

Shido: I guess she's not qualified.

Takashi: What the **fuck** is that supposed to mean?-! (Takes off) You just have to put up with wiith him until we find the Autobots to help us out. Besides-

Rei: I told you you would regret this!

Takashi: Rei, now's not-

Before Takashi could finish, a public bus tumbled and crashed in in front of the tunnel. They could hear the voice of the surviving Saeko.

Saeko: Komuro! Miyamoto! Are you alright?-!

Takashi: Meet us at the East Police Station!

Saeko: What time?

Takashi: Seven pm! If it doesn't work, we'll try again tomorrow!

Saeko rushed back into the bus.

Saeko: We're unable to advance.

Shizuka: Okay. I know another route.

Takashi and Rei started to run. As they got through the tunnel, there was an explosion. They were lucky they made it. Or were they? Takashi looked up and saw a Decepticon pointing a gun at him.

Takashi: Oh, shit...

But someone shot the Decepticon first. As the Decepticon fell, Takashi saw his savior.

Takashi: A female robot?

Robot: Yep. You can call me Arcee. (noticing Rei) Who's you're friend? Huh! I'm kidding. (transforms into a motorcycle) Need a lift?

It had been surmised that Arcee was sure Takashi and Rei would fully trust her. Perhaps saving them was all it took to prove she was among the Autobots. So Takashi and Rei hopped onto Arcce and off they went.

**Transformers Revealed**

**Autobots**

Optimus Prime

Ratchet

Arcee

**Decepticons**

N/A

**Jounal**

**The Shield: **My version of Optimus Prime using a shield is based on the inspiration of Captain America.

**A Cat's Eye Reveals Everything:** My favorite version of Ravage is the movie. I'd like to point out that this is the one I'm using for my story so nobody freaks out about the movie version having one eye. I still like the old version. As proof, my version has an "eye" that works like a camera.


	4. Under Machine Custody

**Transformers: Highschool of Machines**

**Under Machine Custody**

**GW (The Great War) Day 1 Time: 0505**

Takashi, Rei, and Arcee traveled on the rode with no traffic. As the jet flew in, Rei waved. It was unknown if this jet was either an Autobot or a Decepticon. Rie couldn't let this go. Still, she knew better than to assume The jet was going to do her good.

Night fell, and the trio watched as the Decepticons mobilized.

Rei: Do you think someone will come and help us?

Arcee: Yeah. You met Optimus, right? If we contact the other Autobots, maybe we **can** get help! (contacting through com link) Arcee to all closest in range, if you read me, I'm requesting back up.

Takashi: That's it? Nothing coming?

Rei: Takashi! Would you have some faith! Why do you have to be so negative?-!

Takashi: I don't know...I was born this way.

Rei: So? At least change year ways-!

Arcee: I hate to break up this date, but we gotta move! (transforms into a motorcycle)

Takashi and Rei saw the Decepticons approaching.

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

The bus was stuck in traffic.

Saeko: We progress at roughly one kilometer an hour.

Saya: I wonder if we can even make it over the bridge before midnight. (as rumbling sounds) Hey! Put a lid on it!

Kota: But I'm hungry.

As the gunshots sounded, they saw the SWAT shooting down the Decepticons. The girls in the fron were terrified...until Shido appered in front of them. I don't like the looks of that. Do you? Of coarse Rei did not.

(Decepticon logo transitions to Autobot logo)

The trio got to the abandoned building. No one was there.

Takashi: Either the Decepticons abducted them, they ran off, or they've been killed.

Arcee: Megatron may not like humans but he's smarter than you think.

Takashi: Still, what might this Megatron be planning?

Rei: Takashi, look!

There was a police car.

Takashi: He better not arrest me for having no license.

Rei: Tell me you're not afriad after beating them up.

Takashi: Nah.

But it was no use. The police car had been smashed by a truck. The gun was in the front with the dead cop.

Rei: You know how to use a gun?

Takashi: I saw this on an action movie. All's you gotta do is put your finger on the trigger when you shoot, right?

Takashi looked at the gun.

Rei: What is it?

Takashi: It feels heavy.

Rei: Duh, it's not a toy, you know.

Takashi saw he has five ammos. Rei come up to him with more.

Rei: The other officer's gun no longer functions, so you can use these.

Takashi: Wow.

Rei: I've seen the one my dad uses. You think I'm afraid of blood after what I've been through?

Takashi and Rei hopped onto Arcee.

Rei: Want to throw these away?

Takashi: Guns are to dangerous to handle unless you know how to use them.

Rei: But you feel secure, don't you?

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Arcee: I'm running low. I'll need to get more fuel.

So they stopped at a place called Generation. But when they got there, they were about to face a problem. Rei noticed a look in Takashi's face.

Rei: What is it?

Takashi: This is a self-serve station. We need a choice of card or cash.

Rei: Well, do it.

Takashi: I have only 30 yens.

Rei: You're an idiot.

Takashi: Well excuse me for not being Hisashi!

Rei: What is you're problem? Since when did I ever compare you with Hisashi?

Takashi: You said I was an idiot! That means someones good enough for you to compare me against! Obviously, you've been thinking of Hisashi since he was killed!

Rei: You really are an idiot. (as Takashi throws a hand forward) What?

Takashi: Well? Can I borrow?

Rei: Well, my purse is in the bag.

Takashi: Wha- And you say that I was an idiot? Wait here. Give a shout if anything happens.

Takashi went into the shop, unaware that Rei was being stalked.

Takashi (entering the shop): Hello! Anybody here?

The whole store was disserted, so he no choice but to club the register with his bat. Rei couldn't believe what she was hearing. It reminded her of the thriiling battles they had with the Decepticons.

Suddenly Takashi heard Rei's scream for help. He went outside and saw Rei's stalker armed with a knife.

Rei: Let go of me!

Thug: Shuddup! (As Takasha runs out) Hey, bro! Yo girlfriend is quite a catch!

Takashi: Let her go!

Thug: "Let her go?" 'Course ya know that ain't gon' happen. Especially wit a buntcha bitches vanishing in the world of monsters!

Takashi: You're insane.

Thug: So they fucking say! Dem aliens killed my family right in fronna me! Well, I got lucky. I smashed every last fucking alien robot to scrap! My pops, my moms, my gramma, my lil' baby brotha...and my sista's still in grade school! This don't make no sense!

Just when Rei was about to escape the thug's grasp, the thug grabbed her by her breast.

Thug (as Rie wails an despair): Ooooohhhh! How I love the sound of yo voice and yo titties! They is so big.

Takashi: Is that all she means to you?

Rei: T-Takashi!

Thug: What are ya, some kinda moron? Drop the bat! Or she's dead!

Takashi (Noticing the lights of the siren) Okay then. (sets the bat on the ground)

Thug: Now gimme yo bike!

Takashi: It's out.

Thug: You busted the register, didn't ya? You got the money! Rifill the bitchin' bike!

Slowly but surely, Takashi stepped forward.

Thug: Alright this is freakin' me out. I'm gon' give ya ten seconds to getcho yellow ass over here...10...9...8...7...6...

But then, the siren sounded. It scared the thug, and he let go of Rei.

Thug (frightened): Oh, shit! Okay, officer! You got me!

But then, a police car began to transform. Takashi and Rei knew something the thug did not. The robot wore an Autobot badge. The Autobot picked up the thug by the collar of his shirt.

Autobot: Are you aware that sexual assault is againt the law?

Thug: Uh...Mister Robocop sir, I just wanted the girl!

Autobot: Autobot Military Police Officer Prowl, if you don't mind. And that last part about the girl, tell it to the judge. (transforms and throws the thug into the back seat)

Before the thug could get out, Prowl locked the doors.

Prowl (to Takashi and Rei): I hope I hadn't caused too much trouble.

Takashi: Not at all...Prowl.

Prowl: Okay. Gotta go, I got a inmate to take care of.

Prowl left with the prisoner. Takashi and Rei filled Arcee's fuel and continued their journey.

**TRANSFORMERS REVEALED**

**Autobots**

Optimus Prime

Ratchet

Arcee

Prowl

**Decepticons**

N/A

**Journal**

**Gas Station Generation:** I learned that in Highschool of The Dead, the gas station "Shaun" was named after the British movie, Shaun of the Dead. I know now that this anime's based on the movie. So I named my version after the first series of Transformers.


	5. Saved By the Machines

**Transformers: Highschool of Machines**

**Saved By the Machines**

**Airport...**

Pilot A: We checked on every luggages. We detect no metalic objects.

Pilot B: Is your family in Tokyo?

Pilot A: They didn't respond to my calls. (through intercom) Tokonosu Tower, JX89 is ready for take off.

Tokonosu Tower: JX089, this is Tokonosu Tower, stand by on runway 3-4. We have a...problem.

The aircraft tow tractor approaching the plane. Rika Minami, the gunner of the Special Assault Team, aimed as the Tow tractor transformed.

Rika: I don't believe it.

Tajima (Rika's partner): Believe it. I may not know how they got their appearances as our planet's vehicles, but I was shocked when I first saw this. Distance 4500. Angle of elevation minus six, almost no wind, targets are responding. Permission to fire, granted.

Rika fired at the Decepticons. Unlike nails, bullets are larger and explosive, hence more damage.

Tajima: Way to go! (through the comlink) All targets on the runway have been neutralized. (noticing Rika taking her vest off) What's up?

Rika: I've been laying around all morning. They feel so numb.

Tajima: I can send the message to them if you want.

Rika: I'd let you if you were a better gunner than me.

Tajima: Better than you in the top five police officers in this country? That's crazy talk.

Rika: Never mind, then.

Tajima: By the way, we've gotten in contact with one of the aliens. He calls himself Optimus Prime. He's spoken about his cause. They're here to protect us against the ones attacking us.

Rika: I see. There are two versions of robots that that have different beliefs. What are whey called?

Tajima: The ones that are brining destruction to our planet are the Decepticons. The ones protecting us, are the Autobots.

Rika (taking her sunglasses off): So with or without these so-called Autobots around, are you going to run away?

Tajima: Never. Besides, we're soldiers, and we can't back down.

At last, the plane took off.

Rika (taking off her uniform facket): I'm heading to the city.

Tajima: You have a boyfriend?

Rika: Roommate, actually.

(Autobot logo transitions to Decepticon logo)

The bus was still in traffic. Shibo went preaching in front of the students.

Saya turned to Kota, who was board in his sleep, and woke him up.

Kota: Oh, Takagi. Good morning.

Saya: How can you fall asleep? You're drooling.

Kota (wipes mouth): I don't know. Look at the traffic. All I know is that I feel it's better to evacuate to the suburbs.

Saya: Cars aren't the only way.

Kota (seeing what Saya's pointing at): The airport.

Saya: We obviously can't stay here in this city. I bet a bunch of people are attempting to escape to an island or maybe some lands where the Decepticons hadn't shown up.

Kota: Okinawa. But the American military isn't there to fight as they were stationed. The Self-Defence Force...

Saya: If the measures have been taken, Hokkaido and Kyushu should be okay, too. I think the flights are headed in those areas.

Kota: Could we go to those places, too?

Saya: It's too late. With the American military and the SDF present, they may be managing to keep the Decepticons under control. But I'm sure they've really adopted a stern policy accepting any new people. Still, sooner or later, that's going to be all over the world. If the Decepticons were after Earth's energy, what would you do?

Kota: I'd use my home's electricity why I got it?

Saya: What will happen to this planet if the Decepticons get what they want? What if they sucked Earth dry and there's none left for its inhabitance?

Kota: Takagi, you're so smart.

Saya: Yeah right. Look at Shido. (sointing at students staring at Shido with glee) I do doubt he knows what he's done...that night.

Kota (readying his invention) Should I shoot him?

Saya: What's more important is to think. I should speak with who I trust. I wish Komuro was here.

Kota: You like Komuro, don't you?

Saya: Wha- Don't be ridiculous!

Shizuka and Saeko appeared in front of Saya.

Saya: What?

Saeko: I'm worried about Komuro and Miyamoto. I hope they're okay.

(Autobot transitions to Decepticon logo)

Humans struggled to save their lives from the Decepticons.

Decepticon: I like it! This is like Hell on Earth! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Rei: This is crazy.

Takashi: More than crazy. It's dangerous to be here. We're going to charge for it.

Decepticon: Decepticons! We got us a prey!

But Arcee was too fast for them. Takashi and Rei were lucky.

Takashi: Let's head to Onbetsu Bridge and meet up with the others.

(Autobot logo transitions to Decepticon logo)

The jet which got Takashi and Rie's picture landed at some sort of tower far out into the bay. He showed the image to his commander and the Decepticon that killed Hisashi.

Hisashi's Killer: That's them, Lord Megatron.

Megatron (Decepticon Leader): Ah, excellent. Good work, Ramjet. (views the map of the bus's coordinate on screen) Incinerator, Dreadwing has found a human that could be useful. Find and retrieve.

(Decepticon logo transitions to Decepticon logo)

Shido: We mustn't forget our pride! Komuro and and Miyamoto have left the bus, which means they're unfit be with us!

Saya: He's a mad man

Saeko: Yeah, I know. He sounds like he's recruiting for some cult group.

Saya: He is. Look at their faces. That cult group...is the beginning of Shido religion.

Saeko: Given the condition to the road, I've a feeling we need to leave this bus to evacuate. We have to somehow get across Onbetsu Bridge and get to the police station as Komuro planned.

Saya: You really are worried about him! What about your family?

Saeko: My father's all I've got. He lives at a dojo overseas. Besides, I made a promise with Komuro. After all, a promise must be kept even if it costs my life.

Shizuka: Any of you have a house near hear?

Saya: Mine's in the same town as Komuro's, on the other side of Onbetsu Bridge.

Kota: My parents aren't here. But I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with Takagi.

Saya gave a grim look wondering if it was true that he was interested in here.

Saeko: What about your family, Harino?

Kota: My father's a jewelry merchant, and he's on the business trip in Amsterdam. My mother's a fashion designer, and she's spending her time in Paris...

Saya: Why do we have to here this story about your family?

Shizuka: Hm! If this was a manga story, your daddy would be captain of the cruise boat, right?

Kota: Grandpa was. Grandma was a violinist.

Shizuka: So, what are we going to do? Let me join you.

Saya: Really?

Shizuka: My parents have passed away, and my relatives live out of country. And another thing...I don't like Shido.

This made the three smile.

Saeko: What do we do? I'm not familiar with this area.

Saya: We should check the bridge first.

Shibo (turns): Is there something wrong? We band together.

Saya: I refuse, Shido. We have our own objectives. This is no field trip. I have no interest in joining.

Shido: Well then...(sets his hands together) If that's your choice, Takagi, so be it. After all, Japan is a free country. Only one thing...(licks his lip)I forbid you to leave, Marikawa. Losing a medic will be a major blow in the current situation we're in. So, will you stay? There are students counting on you.

Suddenly, a nail darted passed Shido but left a scar on his face.

Shido: H-Hirano!

Kota: I missed on purpose.

Shido: But...you're not a violent student...

Kota: How many student's do you think picked on me in school?-! You didn't even care! Don't tell me I deserved it! I held back. I held back for so long! All I wanted was to live a normal life. Well, I have no need for this shit any longer! There is no such thing as normal in **this** world! That's why...I'm willing to kill even a human!

Shido (backing down): Hirano, easy with that...

Kota: Busujima, you go right ahead. I'll cover you!

Saeko: You're quite brave, Hirano.

All four of them escaped. Shido was outraged by his defeat. Suddenly, something hit them. But when they looked through the window, they were floating. Or were they? They were actually bying carried by a helicoptor. The Dreadwing appeared and flew out.

(Decepticon logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Takashi: Onbetsu Bridge has been blocked.

Rei: What do we do now? Is there another bridge we could try?

Takashi: It won't work at all. I'm sure that they've all been blocked. Still, what's the use of policing when the least they could do is block the Decepticons? (checks calender on phone) We have to cross Onbetsu Bridge somehow and get to the eastern police station by 7:00, no matter what happens.

Rei: How?

Takashi: Quiet. I'm thinking!

Rei: I wish there was-

Takashi: Don't say that!

Rei (hearing a shot): Was that a gunshot?

Takashi: No...

In the distance, Kota and Saeko were fighting the Decepticons.

Kota: Busujima, I'm running out of nails!

Saeko: Want to use my Shinai?

Kota: I don't know hand-to-hand combat!

Saeko: Well, it comes to this...(swings shinai downward)

As for Takashi, Rei, and Arcee, they were headed to the car-carrier.

Rei: Wait a minute...Don't tell me-!

They were. This is just like in a dirt bike stunt show. Arcee rode them onto the carrier and they made a leap. Saeko and Kota couldn't beleive Takashi was back. As they landed, Rei jumped off and engaged the Decepticons. Takashi tossed the gun to Kota. Kota fired at the gun. A bullet flew passed Takashi and hit two Decepticons.

Kota: Douple tap, baby!

Takashi called to Saeko and they grabbed each other's hands to knock out the Decepticons. More and larger Decepticons appeared. But help was on the way. A shred through one by the Autobot shield of them signaled the arrival of the Autobots. As they arrived, the humans couldn't believe who they met were there.

Rei: Wow.

Optimus: That should be the last of them.

Shizuka: Those Decepticons are tough to defeat.

Rei: Sensei! (runs up to Shizuka)

Shizuka: Oh my, Miyamoto. What a coincide!

Rei: Uh, Sensei, that's "coincidence".

Shizuka: Komuro-kun!

Saeko: I take it Tokonosu Bridge has been blocked.

Takashi: Yeah. There's no way out.

Saeko: At least you're okay, Komuro.

Takashi: I'm glad you're okay, too, Sempai.

Saya: What about me?

Takashi: You too, Takagi. **Hirano.**

Kota: Komuro, where'd you get this?-! What about the extra bullets?

Takashi: I'll explain later.

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Saya: We got off the bus because of the roadblock. But we can't get across the river. The water has risen, so going upstream wont do us any good.

Rei: What should we do?

Shizuka: Let's call it a day.

Kota: Call it a day? Why?

Shizuka: I have a room we can use. It's close.

Saya: Boyfriend?

Shizuka: N-No! My roommate. She's out someplace. So she gave me the key to her home to straiten things up for her.

(vision forms Shizuka as a maid)

Kota: Is it a tall building with nice view of the surroundings?

Shizuka: Oh, yeah! A duplex, really, and its standing by the river. There's a convenience store near there, too. Oh, and one other thing...she has a army truck...(spreading her arms out) THIS BIG!

Saya: I'm tired. I need to shower while we've got electricity.

Kota: Yeah...

Saya (kicks Kota): PERVERT!

Takashi: I'll go check it out with her. Come on, let's go, Sensei.

So they headed off together with Arcee.

Shizuka: Oh, it feels good!

Takashi: You don't have to hold _too_ tight.

Shizuka: What?

Takashi: I was saying-

Shizuka: I can't hear you!

As the Autobots and the humans met up with Shizuka, Takashi, and Arcee, everyone noticed something Shizuka mentioned.

Kota: A Humvee!

Shizuka: See? What did I tell you?

Saya: What kind of life does your friend lead?

Rei: I'll bet that with the Autobots here, we should feel safer. So we can get a good night's sleep.

Takashi: We better hurry...(seeing a second Humvee appear) What two?

The Humvee began to transform into a robot.

Robot (salutes): Autobot Agent Hound, at your service!

The humans couldn't believe they had a new condrade on their side. However, none had ever dared question who was on whose side for as long as they took action with the Autobots.

As for Shido, he found himself and his followers in front of Megatron himself.

Megatron: Welcome, Kouichi Shido.

Shido: Wh-who are you? And how do you know my name?

Megatron: I am he who has spoken! The Great Megatron! I have seen your form of hate for your kind, your lust for power. So hear is my command, which you must accept, you are to assist me on enslaving the earth and search for this planet's energy. In return, Earth will be yours to rule. What do you say? Will you shake hands on it?

Shido couldn't refuse. Not in a world that involved life and death, especially when bad offers something good to turn him against his own world.

Shido: H...Hail Megatron!

Shido's Fallowers: HAIL MEGATRON!

Megatron: Excellent! Welcome to the Dark Side! To the Decepticons!

**TRANSFORMERS REVEALED**

**Autobots**

Optimus Prime

Ratchet

Arcee

Hound

**Decepticons**

Megatron

Ramjet

Incinerator

Dreadwing

**Journal**

**Good to Be Bad: **In some Transformers series, not all humans are good. But what's what's good about some bad people like Shido in the Transformers world is that they become Megatron's **bitch**! XD


	6. Machines at Dark

**Transformers: Highschool of The Machines**

**Machines at Dark**

There was a news broadcast on television.

News Lady: There's been a conformation the alien creatures that have arrived on our planet. We have gotten in contact with with Optimus Prime of the Autobot army. It's said that they are at war against the Decepticons lead by Megatron. It seems that the Autobots themselves have different beliefs than the Decepticons do, much like our world. The alliance between mankind and Autobot has begun.

Girls undressed to take a bath.

Rei: Feels good!

Shizuka: I feel I'm going to melt!

Rei (staring at Shizuka): Hey, yours really are big!

Shizuka: I know, I get that, alot. (Rei gropes her breasts) Miyamoto, stop it!

Saya: Hmph! This is just like an ecchi anime show. Why are we bathing together anyway?

Saeko: You remember, don't you, Takagi?

Saya: Oh, yeah. Still, I don't think now's the good time to be foolin..(as Saeko squirts cold water on Saya) WAAAAAAAAAHH!

Saeko (chuckling): That voice sounded better than I thought. Boys must love your sexy voice. (as Saya dumps water on Saeko) HUH!

Takashi and Kota overheard the girls laughing.

Takashi: Sounds like they're having fun.

Kota: Wanna go outside and watch for the Decepticons?

Takashi: It's real late. We'll be fine with Replay and Arcee here.

They learned the monkey-Autobot's name was Replay since they met up.

Since Kota found some gun ammos, they decided to break through the door with the stick.

Takashi: Ready...1...2...(door opens) THREE!

As they got up from the fall, Kota smirked.

Kota: I knew it!

Takashi: What kind of friend does Shizuka have?

Elswhere, construction vehicle Decepticons gathered and combined into a giant monster robot.

**Apartment 2200 hours**

Kota: Springfield M1A1, Super Match. It's semi-aotomatic, but the M14 series' full automatic is nothing more than a waste of bullets anyway. I could put 20 bullets in a magazine! That's illegal in Japan! Knights SR-25 rifle! You'll never get this in Japan! So they modified an AR110. All that's left is the crossbow. Just like Robin Hood! The Barnet Wildcat C5! Originally from England, it's enough to kill a bear! (Spots Takashi with the gun) Ah! That's an Ithaca M37 riot shotgun! It's a babass shotgun made in America! They used it in the Veitnam War! (as Takashi points a gun) Hey, watch it! Never point a gun at anybody! The only thing you should point at is...

Takashi: Decepticons. I hope that's all I need to point at.

Kota: That's impossible. Could be worse. There will be no mercy.

Takashi: Think so, huh?

Kota: That's why!

The boys gathered the guns and ammos.

Kota: So you'll help? It's a pain to load them all up.

Takashi: You practiced with airsoft guns?

Kota: Not really. I did it with real guns.

Takashi: You held a real gun before?-!

Kota: I went to America, and I was trained by an instructor. He used to work in the private military company called Black Water. He was the Delta Force captain!

Takashi: You really are an expert on guns, huh. I'm glad we're friends. Still, what about Shizuka's friend? If these guns are illegal in this country, who is she?

Kota: Technically, it's legal to by gun **parts**, even though it's illegal to by a _whole_ set. Shizuka said her friend's in the SAT.

Takashi: I see. As long as you're a soldier, you could get away with things.

Kota: Obviously, this is no average citizen. Unmarried soldiers usually live in a dormitory. But she's rented a room. Either her family's rich, or the the guy she's dating's lending her some rent money. Who knows. (as the girls progress in their fun) They're so loud.

Takashi: It's alright. The Decepticons aren't just killing people, they're after Earth's power source.

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Police: Be on the look out for the Decepticons! We can't afford anymore casualties!

News Lady: Lockdown in Tokonosu is still in effect. However, as the Autobots and the Decepticons have continued their fight battle on our planet, some people are beginning to criticize on the lockdown. We come to you live due to the warfare, and we haven't been able to return to headquarters which has been relocated to the island facility. So as long as it's possible, we'll continue to bring you stories from Tokonosu via satellite.

The cops were having their own problems.

Officer A: That do you mean we're on our own?-! What about backup?-! The communication is cut off, isn't it? (throws the set to the ground) Damn it!

Officer B: Sir, the civilians are breaking through the barricade!

Officer A: Hmm, I don't blame them. Even the members of the accounting department are among the mob.

Officer B: But sir!

Officer A: We have a direct order from the chief. They say we're on our own if we're to enforce the order. Things have gone mad there, too. Their final order we've received is to dop what we can.

Officer B: Well, go ahead! Even if the civilians are unarmed, we should sacrifice people in order to save other people!

Officer A: Our duty is to protect civilians...

Officer B (slams fist against the car): Christ! It hasn't been two days since this madness started!

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Takashi (looking through binocular): What is that? (hands the binocular to Kota) It's like in the movie.

Kota (seeing a giant Decepticon on the rampage): This reminds me of Godzilla. Hey, what's this?

Kota had turned his attention to the demonstration.

Takashi: What is it?

Kota: Turn on the TV!

So Takashi did.

Protestor: _We blame the police for this madness! We are the People! Our government, and America will pay for developing a nuclear weapons! The aliens are invading our planet, because of them!_

News Lady:_ I'm back! There has been a protest against the lockdown! We don't know what kind of group it is, but by the flyers distributed by the group, their focus is to condemn those who allowed the Decepticons to get there hands on the nuclear weapons and take over the power factories._

Takashi: They're serious! But what would the Decepticons want with nuclear weapons? Still, Shizuka was right about the Cybertronian lifeforms relying on Earth's energy to create Energon.

(gunshot)

The police fired their gunshot at the Decepticons.

Protestor: It's all the police's fault we are trapped here! We blame the police for this madness! (officer walks up)

Officer: I'm going to have to ask you to leave immediately. It's to dangerous for you to be here.

Protestor: You think you're smart, huh? You're doing this to cover up the conspiracy that involved our government and America!

Officer: For the sake of my duty, you leave me no choice...(points a gun)

But then, a big hand went down and crushed the handgun. The police and the protestors looked up. It was Prowl.

Prowl: I wouldn't do that, lieutenant. (picks up the officer by the collar) Pointing a gun at a citizen that's done nothing violent is treason...on **my** home planet!

The protestors couldn't believe Prowl had saved their leader. However, their only labyrinth was the giant Decepticon. It had already been to late. The giant Decepticon had destroyed the bridge.

Takashi: I don't believe it. (turns TV off) We better move on soon.

Kota: No, they might attack us under darkness.

Suddenly, the arms slowly appeared behind Takashi, then a giant pair of breasts. It was Shizuka with only a towel.

Takashi: You're not drunk, are you?

Shizuka (giggling): Just a little. (looks up) Ah! Kota-chan!

Kota: "Chan"?

Shizuka turned her attention to Kota and kissed him. The kiss gave Kota the nosebleed and he fell. Shizuka licked her lips.

Takashi: We should keep it down. Go right downstairs

Shizuka: No way! I'm scared of going out...

Takashi: Shizuka? (Shizuka falls in Takashi's arms)

Shizuka: I'm staying here.

Takashi: Hirano, will you keep watch?

Kota (embarrassed):Uh-huh.

Takashi: Now hold on.

Just when Shizuka was about to fall, Takashi grabbed her in time.

Shizuka: You're touching by butt! Naughty little boy.

Takashi (carrying Shizuka): I'd be laughing if I touched it deliberately.

Rei: Laughing about what?

Takashi: Oh, uh...

Rei: Ah! Takashi has three minds!

Takashi: Eh? (Rei faints) Oh, not you, too.

Rei: I'm just tired. So much has happened. (sobbing) I can't contact my parents, and Hisashi is dead!

Takashi laid Shizuka on the rug and covered her up with a blanket.

He then went to the kitchen.

Saeko: Late-night snack will be ready. I'm also preparing tomorrow's lunch.

Takashi: You're such a big help Busujima-sempai. Sorry you had to-AH!

Saeko: Are you alright?

Takashi: Am I? Well...

Saeko: Oh! You mean this!

(Note: Yes, my fellow readers, Saeko's wearing only an apron.)

Saeko: I couldn't find the clothes at my size, so until I'm done the laundry, I'll be needing this. Perhaps it's too embarrassing.

Takashi: No, no! Still, who knows when the Decepticons will attack and what their reaction would be to this.

Saeko: You and Hirano are very cautious. I show my trust in you two.

Rei: Ah, Takashi...TAKASHI!

Saeko: You better speak to her. At times a girl likes to pretend to be helpless.

Takashi: Even you, Sempai?

Saeko: Just call me, "Saeko".

Takashi: Uh...S...S...

Saeko: Take you're time.

Rei: Takashi! I'm talking to you!

Takashi went to the stairs with his drink where Rei was calling for him.

Rei: Like I said, Hisashi was so nice to me! That's why, I chose him. Whenever I was lonely, he was there for me. Even since I had to repeat my grades. All you ever do is get upset. Are you listening?

Takashi (offers a juice): Take it. I'm tired.

Rei (shoves Takashi's arm out): What is that supposed to mean? This is exactly what I'm talking about!

Takashi: I'd be a comedian if I could make a joke.

Rei: You're always like this. You're always busy with things and never listen. That's why i chose Hisashi..

Takashi: ENOUGH! All you think about is that goddamn Hisashi! I'm not him! Besides, he's dead. Before we knew what we were up against, a Decepticon killed him. You have to face reality! But we're still alive, and were going to stay alive! I know we will. So for the love of...(Rei pulls Takashi's sleeve)

Both laid on the staircase together. You could here the panting like they're doing it with each other. As the battle from the destroyed bridged got louder, Takashi gave up.

Takashi: This is not a good place.

Rei: Hey, is that a dog barking?

Takashi: At a time like this?

Rei: It's close!

Takashi rushed outside to investigate. Kota gestured to stand down.

They saw a panther-Decepticon near the dog. The dog growled at the Decepticon. But the Decepticon wasn't intimitated. It gave a dreaded big-cat roar and scared off the dog.

**TRANSFORMERS REVEALED**

**Autobots**

Optimus Prime

Ratchet

Arcee

Hound

**Decepticons**

Megatron

Ramjet

Incinerator

Dreadwing

**Journal**

**Really Wild Animals: **I've seen alot of cartoons where one tries to act tough and another is more intimidating. Never intended to upset any dog-lovers.


	7. Machines Under The Stroke of Midnight

**TRANSFORMERS: HIGHSCHOOL OF THE MACHINES**

**Machines Under The Stroke of Midnight**

**2330 hours**

The Decepticons were on a rampage in Tokonosu. Optimus Prime and his fellow Autobots joined force with the humans who were willing to fight for their lives.

Saeko and the boys monitored the town.

Seako: This is getting worse.

Takashi: My, god. I can't believe this is happening. (turns away)

Kota: Komuro!

Takashi: What?

Kota: You shoot a Decepticon, what happens?

Takashi: Isn't it obvious? I'll shoot-

Kota: Haven't you noticed?

Seako: The Transformers are made of steel, Komuro-kun. So it's quite impossible to use just Earth technology. (turning the lights off) And further more, the survivors will come searching for a refuge if they see the lights. Besides, we can't save **all** the survivors out there. (hands a binocular) See for yourself and get use to it. A world where people save another from death no longer exists.

Takashi took the binocular.

Takashi: I was under the impression that you were thinking differently, Sempai.

Saeko: Don't get the wrong idea. I'm only stating the facts.

Takashi went out onto the deck.

Kota: Keep hidden when you're outside.

Takashi continued monitoring the town. He then spotted a man and his daughter running to the house. The father tried desperately to have the neighbor answer the door, but they just ignored them. Takashi heard a loud aerial sound. He looked and saw a jet. It was aiming for the father! A missile hit him, and the father fell.

Girl: Poppa!

Father: Poppa's going to be alright. (the girl takes her father's hand) Now go. Don't look back, Alice. **Run.** Run so no Decepticon can find you. You...must...live...(faints)

Alice (grieving): No...NO! I won't leave you, Poppa!

The jet transformed into a Decepticon. This one was differant than Ramjet. He went for Alice smirking.

Kota (readying his gun): Rock n' Roll!

Decepticon (as the bullet darts in): What was that?-!

Takashi: Hirano.

Kota: Yeah?

Takashi: Didn't you and Saeko mention the difficulty on using Earth guns against the Decepticons? Their superstructures make it impossible to penetrate with regular bullets, don't you think?

Kota: THERE'S A LITTLE GIRL OUT THERE!-! You want to save here, don't you? I'll cover you!

Takashi headed downstairs putting on his coat.

Rei: What's going on?

Takashi: I'm going to save the little girl.

Rei: Then let me come with you.

Takashi: No. You stay here and guard the enterance with Hound. I'll head there with Arcee.

Rei: But, Takashi-

Saeko: Let him go. The man's made his choice.

Takashi: Thank's, sem...Saeko-san. I just couldn't help myself.

Saeko: Yeah, I know that. We'll guard this place at every cost. So don't worry.

Rei: Takashi. (hand over the gun) At least take this.

As they got to the garage, Arcee transformed. Saeko and Rei opened the gate and Takashi and Arcee rode off. It woke Saya.

Saya: What's all the racket?

Rei: Something good happened. We realized we're still human!

Kota and Hound went shooting at the Decepticons while Takashi and Arcee rode to the house where Alice was sighted. As they got through the gate, Arcee and Takashi crashed. Arcee may have transformed, but coulndn't avoid the impact.

Takashi: Shoulda known this wouldn't go so smoothly as it could in an anime.

Arcee: Where's Ratchet when you need him.

Both turned their attention to the dog's barking and saw the Decepticon.

Arcee: Starscream.

Just when Takashi was about to rush up to Alice, a second Decepticon got in the way. But a shield hit it. Takashi looked up and saw who it was.

Takashi: Ratchet and Prime. Thank god, you're here

Optimus: An Autobot never leaves a human to their fate, Takashi. For freedom is the right of all sentient beings.

Optimus joined Takashi while Ratchet went to Arcee's aid.

Alice (crying): I want my mommy and daddy!

Optimus (pointing his Ion Blaster behind Starscream): Let the girl go.

Starscream (turns): Prime!

Optimus: This is your last chance, Starscream. Leave the girl or else...(readies his Ion Blaster)

Starscream: Fine, but be warned, I will bide my time. And as for you, little girl, you're lucky I cannot attend you alone, but just you wait. **Just** wait! I'll get you, my pretty. And your little dog, too! AAAHHAHAHAHAHAAA!-!-!

Starscream transformed and flew off. Takashi came up to Alice.

Takashi: You did a good job hanging in there, just keep it up.

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

**Apartment, Midnight**

Saya: Sensei, wake up!

Shizuka: Ohh...Is breakfast ready?

Saya: Snap out of it! (stretches Shizuka's cheeks)

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Optimus and Takashi went fighting the Decepticons while Ratchet worked on fixing Arcee.

Alice: Oni-chan, behind you!

Takashi turned and pointed the gun at the small spider-like Decepticon aiming to strike at him. He shot it in the eye.

Takashi: Arigoto, you saved my life. (dog barks) And you too, pal!

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Kota was happy the Optimus and Ratchet were back.

Saya: Hirano.

Kota: Takagi?

When he turned, Kota saw Shizuka was naked!

Kota: Sh-Shizuka-sensei?-!

Shizuka: Good morning...

Saya: We're getting out of here. We can't stay in a place where there's so many Decepticons! Pack up! Miyamoto, let Hound handle guarding and help me out. (turns) Oh, Sensei, would **just **put some clothes on.

Shizuka: Ah! No wonder I feel so cold!

Saya: Busujima-san, since we're leaving and Sensei needs a place to change, I leave the rest to you.

Hound quickly transformed into the Humvee to let Shizuka in.

Saeko: Now's the time to get with Hound. The Decepticons are heading for Komuro-kun.

Saya looked and saw a panther Decepticon lurking in the shadows.

Saya: What are we going to do? At this rate, he and Arcee won't be able to make it.

Shizuka: If that's the case, we have no choice but to get him. (girls stare) Did I say something weird?

Saeko: No, that's a great idea.

Saya: Then there's no other way! And it's decided! Once we save Komuro, we get to the other side of the river. Let's go!

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Alice: Onichan. Papa...is dead. (Takashi walks up to the laundry) Onichan? (Takashi picks some flowers)

Takashi covered up Alice's father and showed the flower to Alice.

Takashi: He tried to protect you. He was a great father.

Alice set the flower on her dead father and started to cry.

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Shizuka was in her clothes and everything was packed. The girls set their stuff in Hound's hatch. Saya waved her flashlight to give Kota the signal.

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Takashi: Stop crying. The Decepticons can hear you.

Alice Can't we escape?

Optimus (noticing the growl): Ravage is closing in.

Alice: What about you, Prime? Won't you be of protection to us?

Optimus: I would do anything in my power to keep you secure, but not in a battlefield where a human could get hurt.

Takashi looked up at the fence and had an idea.

Takashi (to Alice): Let's go.

Optimus: What are you going?

Takashi: We may not be able to make it out with a Decepticon out there, but at least we can hope that our friends will come for us.

Optimus: *sigh* Alright, but be careful.

So Takashi and Alice climbed onto the fence. Walking on a fence was like walking on a tight rope.

Takashi: Don't look down...Stay focused on the line. Just-(dog licks Takashi's face) Hey, cut it out.

Alice stopped the dog by setting her hands on his head. It seemed that the dog was attracted to Takashi's sweat.

Takashi: Arigoto. You scared?

Alice: Yeah. What about you, Onichan?

Takashi: Nah. Okay, I am.

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Saya: Where's Hirano?

Rei: I think he's still upstairs.

Saya: Rrr! Now I don't know if he's smart or a moron-

But them, Kota appeared in front all suited up. with flashlights on his head, a vest, ammos, and guns.

Saya: Having fun yet?

Kota: Not much compared to Komuro.

Takashi was about to face a bigger problem, much worse than the ravenous Ravage.

Alice: Onichan...I have to pee.

Takashi: Would you hold it in?

Alice: I can't...I can't hold it much longer!

Takashi: Okay, okay. Go ahead and let it out.

Alice: Really?

Takashi: You can do whatever since I say it's fine.

Ravage could smell the urine. He let out a big-cat roar. He then leaped and grabbed hold of the wall. But Takashi stamped on Ravage's front feet to farce him off the ledge. Ravage wasn't going to give up easily. At last, Hound arrived.

Shizuka: There are so many!

Rei: We can't worry about that right now.

Hound: Just leave the driving to me!

Saya: RAMMING SPEED!

Hound sped through the Decepticons and stopped at Takashi and Alice's sight.

Rei: Takashi, get in!

Takashi: It won't be easy...

Optimus arrived and transformed to join the battle.

Saya: Hirano, buy us some time!

Kota fired at the Decepticons while Saeko went clubbing the smaller Decepticons.

Alice: Are these your friends, Onichan?

Takashi: Yeah. Very important friends.

Saeko: This will be the last ride to the other side of the river. Ready?

Takashi took a leap, and he landed on Hound with Alice on his back. Everyone was ready.

Optimus: Good luck! And may the Allspark be with you!

**TRANSFORMERS REVEALED**

**Autobots**

Optimus Prime

Ratchet

Arcee

Prowl

Hound

**Decepticons**

Megatron

Starscream

Ravage

Ramjet

Incinerator

Dreadwing


	8. Alice In Machine's Land

**TRANSFORMERS: HIGHSCHOOL OF THE MACHINES**

**Alice In Machine's Land**

Optimus (recap): During our midnight battle, Takashi risked his life to save the little girl from the maniacal Starscream and get passed the ravenous Ravage. With so many Decepticons, it was up to Hound to get the humans far. As morning came, the girl introduced herself as Alice Maresato. Kota decided to name the dog "Zeke" after the Japanese fighter plane of World War 2. Now ouw our story continues as we move across the river guarding Hound and the humans.

Alice and Kota went singing "Row Your Boat" in their native language.

Alice: I can sing in English!

Kota: Really? Be my guest!

Alice (In English): Row, row row your boat gently down the stream

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream

Kota: Okay, now it's my turn. This one's a parody.

(sings) Shoot, Shoot, Shoot your gun kill them all!

BANG! BANG! BANG BANG! Life is but a dream!

Alice: Good one!

Saya: Hey, fatso! Do have any regards for what's age appropriate?-! You've made a mockery out of Mother Goose!

Kota: Sorry...

Hound: Wake up, everyone! We're getting close to the shore!

Shizuka and Rei stirred from their sleep. Rei gazed at Takashi sleeping heavily.

As Hound and the Autobots got onto land, Saya checked the the perimeter from the distance they set foot onto the shore.

Saya: No Decepticons here.

Ratchet: I don't detect any surviving humans either. I hope we're not too late.

Rei pulled Takashi by the cheek.

Takashi: Hey! What's the big idea?-!

Rei: I think you like that.

Takashi: Wha-(spots Saeko laying near his lap) Huh?-! Uh...Saeko-san...

Rei: You're drooling.

Saeko came to her senses and wiped her mouth.

Takashi: Let's get out.

Rei: Why?

Takashi: I figured you'd want to get changed.

So it was the girls got changed. When they reappeared, the boys was shocked by their new appearance.

Rei: You got a problem?

Takashi: No, you look great. But go you know how to use that gun?

Rei: Hirano can teach me. If I have to, I'll use it like a spear.

Kota: We have a bayonet-type!

Saya: We're going with Hound! Two men, go see if it's safe!

Kota: YES MA'AM!

Takashi and Kota headed up the hill. There were no Decepticons. Takashi gave the signal that the cost was clear. Hound transformed and took the lead of the Autobots as they headed up. Saya inspected the town again.

Saya: Does't look th like they tried to block the river.

Saeko: As the broadcast said, it is like it's throughout globe.

Rei: I'm sure the police are still alive.

Saya: I agree. Japan's police are all about their work.

Shizuka: What do we do now?

Takashi: You're from Higashisaka 2-chome, right Takagi?

Saya: Yeah.

Takashi: Then your house is the closest. still...

Saya: I know. I'm not expecting everything. But I still want to...

Takashi: Of course.

So off they went with Hound first in the line and Optimus guarded him and the humans.

Alice (Looking out the window): Wow! There's so many bikes!

Kota: They sell stuff like import biggies there. Some used to be used by the army.

Saya: Hmph. Nerds

Takashi and Rei were on Hound's roof acting as mass-headers.

Rei: You alright?

Takashi: We haven't sighted any helicopters nor airplanes.

Rei: Everything will be alright, won't it?

Takashi: Yeah, I hope it will.

Rei: Takashi, did you notice?

Takashi: What?

Rei: We haven't seen any Decepticons today!

Takashi: That's true.

Megatron (observing from Ravage's cam): Oh, but you will. And this time, it will be a surprise.

As the Autobots continued their journey through town, Takashi became content with the beauty. But at that moment...

Kota: DECEPTICONS! Dead ahead! Distance, 300!

The Autobots turned at the right corner, but there was more Decepticons. So they turned left.

Takashi: Hey...We're seeing more Decepticons when we get closer to Higashisaka 2-chome like they've been expecting us.

Rei: They must be watching us! But how?

Suddenly, Hound stopped, but Takashi was unable to grab Rei in time to save her from the fall. Incinerator appeared and transformed.

Takashi (readying his gun): Open the slide, aim for the head, and fire! (Incinerator catches a bullet with his teeth) Wha-

Kota: You're making a cheap shot! The recoil's raising your muzzle and your fire pattern slipping upwards! Hold the gun straight at and aim for the eye!

Takashi: "Gun straight, aim for the eye."

It worked. It seemed that a robot was vulnerable without an eye. But then, something worse than the Decepticons themselves had happened. The contruction machine based Decepticons fused together to form one giant Decepticon.

Takashi: Damn! I need more bullets for this one!

Unfortunately, the bullets were too big for one hand to hold.

Optumus: Takashi! I'll handle Devastator! Let this be your chance to save Rei!

Takashi: How? This "Devastator" is too big for you, isn't he?

Optimus: He may be big, but what we have are the big guns. (steps on his trailer base)

Takashi watched as Optimus stepped onto his trailer base and the trailer transformed fused with him. He then went reaching for the last bullets but didn't have a chance. Takashi spotted one floatting off the ground and realized Devastator was sucking in the ammos. He turned to Rei.

Takashi: At least we can die together. (wraps arms around Rei)

Rei: Takakashi?

The gun was strapped to Rei, which made it impossible for him to take directly. So he swung her onto the ground.

Takashi: Sorry. Hirano! How do I use this?

Kota: Push the lever in front of the trigger guard! Then disengage the safety! Pull the operating rod on the right side! Now shoot!

But none of the Decepticons were hit.

Takashi: It's not working!

Kota: Someone get me more ammo!

Alice: Kota-chan?

Kota: The ammo!

Alice spotted where Zeke was and found the ammo. She then gave them to Kota. At last, the boys were back in business. Saya made her move.

Shizuka: Takagi, what are you doing?

Saya: I'm going to use Komuro's gun!

Shizuka: But-!

Saya: Trust me.

Hound (opening Shizuka's side): I'd do the same.

Shizuka: Wha-?

Hound: I've been in vehicle mode too long. I wanna fight!

Shizuka and Alice got out of Hound to let him transform and join the battle.

Saya was lucky there were still bullets left for the gun Takashi was using.

Saya (aiming for Devastator): I'm not afraid of you this time, Decepticon!

The battlle progressed. Rei was free of the strap that caused her great pain during the battle. Out of nowhere, Zeke came barking. He had spotted Ravage and bit him on the foot. Just when Saya was about to club him, Takashi stopped her.

Takashi: No. Let the man do his thing.

Saya: What sort of thing?

Takashi: Same as Zeke.

Takashi charged at Ravage and clubbed him with the gun.

Saeko: Komuro-kun, follow my lead!

As Saeko picked up her shinai, she and Takashi ran up the stairway and Optimus followed. But they were to discover there was more Decepticons.

Takashi: Hey, Decepticons! Come and get us!

The Decepticons turned there attention.

(Decepticon logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Kota (to Alice): Here you go.

Alice: Kota-chan...

Kota: You and Zeke need to get to the other side of the wire.

Alice: What about everyone else? What about the Autobots?

Kota: We'll make it!

Alice: You lie! You have the same face my father did when he died! He died saying he was okay! It's not true! I don't want to be alone! I want to be with you and Takashi and the girls and the Autobots forever! FOREVER! Don't ever leave me!

Alice began to cry. Suddenly, a firefighter and a robot appeared.

Firefighter: Everyone, get down!

Both the firefighter sprayed water at the Decepticons.

Optimus (recognizing the robot): Inferno?

Inferno tore the wire line, and the humans were able to make it through.

Shizuka: Thank you for rescuing us!

Firefighter: Naturally.

When the firefighter unmasked herself, Saya was surprised.

Saya: Mom? (rushes u to her mother)

Takagi: So that's Takagi's mother.

Saeko: I don't think they'll come and help us, so we'll have to stick with Optimus for now.

Takashi: There is a detour. I know my way around this area.

So when Optimus defused from his trailer, Takashi and Saeko joined him and Prime transformed so they'd begin their travel.

Saya: We'll be waiting!

**TRANSFORMERS REVEALED**

**Autobots**

Optimus Prime

Hound

Ratchet

Prowl

Arcee

Inferno

**Decepticons**

Megatron

Starscream

Ravage

Ramjet

Incinerator

Dreadwing

Constructicons (Scrapper the loader, Long Haul the dump truck, Bonecrusher the Bulldozer, Scavenger the articulated dump truck, Mixmaster the cement truck, Demolisher the excavator, Hook the crane=Devastator)


	9. Blade Against Machine

**TRANSFORMERS: HIGHSCHOOL OF THE MACHINES**

**Blade Against Machine**

Optimus (recap): Just when we thought all hope was lost, Inferno and the firefighters came to our aid. One of them turned out to be Saya's mother. Now, it's up to Saeko, Takashi, and I to fight our way to the Takagi residence.

Takashi told Optimus about the detour, so he let Takashi lead the driving. But there was so many Decepticons, they had only one option to get to Saya's house...the river.

Optimus: My trailer can get us across.

Takashi (remembering the battle): Of course...we'll **fly** across!

Saeko and Takashi got out to let Optimus transform. When the trailer transformed, Optimus bent down and set his hand foward. Takashi and Saeko knew this was a good time to climb onto Prime's head before he was fused with his trailor.

Optimus (after the fusion): This is going to be a bumby ride. Now hang on! (takes to the air)

Saeko: This has gotten interesting.

Takashi: Yeah.

Saeko: What are we going to do?

Optimus: Just as we planned, Saeko. Just as we planned.

As they got closer to the river, Optimus spotted the Decepticons and fired his machine guns at them.

Optimus: We've got to move before the Decepticons call for reinforcements!

But just when they got to the middle of the river, Saeko fell off. Optimus landed on the other side to set his weapons and his trailer aside.

Optimus: Now you wait here, Takashi. I'm going after Saeko.

Takashi: No. Let me go with you. Besides, the Autobots would say the same thing if you had to face what you can't alone.

Optimus: Alright. I'll act as you're guard.

Optimus had a good reason for wanting to be Takashi's guard. Cybertronian robots could withstand water.

They found Saeko.

Takashi: Saeko-san, are you...AH!

Saeko regained her conscience and found herself soaked.

Saeko (noticing Takashi staring): I'm a girl!

Takashi: Sorry!

As the base transformed into a trailer, Saeko calmed and sat at its doorway.

Saeko: We should get some rest.

Optimus: Agreed.

Takashi: Let's take turns watching for the Decepticons. You can take a break, Seako. (Saeko sneezes) Huh?

Saeko: Sorry. I feel cold.

Takashi: Oh, yeah. (digs into the bag) Here, wear this.

Saeko: Arigoto.

So it was Saeko got changed in Prime's trailer where Takashi couldn't see her. Then, she came out wearing a top. Takashi had a shocked look on his face.

Saeko: Are you alright?

Takashi: I'm fine!

Saeko: You always see me as a girl, don't you, Komuro-kun.

Takashi: You don't like that? I'm sorry-

Saeko: It's fine. I am a girl.

Takashi: So...Have you ever had feelings for anyone in life?

Saeko: It came out of nowhere.

Takashi: No! What I meant was...

Saeko: I was...in love with someone.

**1800 hours**

As Optimus and the human pair continued their journey, more Decepticons appeared.

Optimus: Looks like Megatron has been watching us.

Optimus drove to to a wide open space.

Saeko: The park?

Optimus stopped and opened his doors.

Saeko: Optimus...You can't be serious...

Optimus: Trust me.

So they got out wondering what Prime was up to. Optimus transformed for the battle.

Saeko: I see...

So Saeko and Takashi joined Optimus in the battle.

Saeko (pointing her shinai): You smell nasty, Decepticon. Why not take an oil bath? (clubs the Decepticon into the fountain) Now...No need to hold back!

But at the moment she spotted Ravage, Saeko halted.

Megatron watched as Saeko gazed at Ravage in horror.

Megatron: What's wrong, human? Are you not willing to fight back? Or are you finally feeling the wrath of thegreat Megatron?

Takashi: Saeko, what are you waiting for?

Takashi fired at Ravage's eye.

Megatron (as Ravage's camera goes off): Hmgh. Pity. Soundwave, track down Optimus Prime and those two flesh creatures.

Soundwave responded with a nod and headed off.

(Decepticon logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Optimus and the humans got to the shrine where they could rest.

Takashi (as he and Saeko get in the shrine): Tell me what happened. With weapons we have, it's to dangerous to be out at night. We'll have to rest and leave it all to Optimus.

Takashi lit the candle for light and dry up Saeko's clothes. He then discovered a samurai sword.

Takashi: Hey...This is real! Saeko-san, you should have this. You're uniform us dry, by the way.

Takashi waited outside with Optimus while Saeko changed her clothes.

Saeko: I'm done.

Takashi: I feel better. I found it.

Saeko: Found what?

Takashi showed the bag to Saeko. She wasn't sure what it really was, so Takashi whispered.

Takakashi: It's a port-a-potty, Saeko-sama.

This made Saeko laugh.

Takashi: Did I say something funny? I thought you'd find it useful.

Saeko: I know. I'm just glad. Just glad. So you're not going to ask?

Takashi: For you to act that way, I guess something serious is up.

Saeko: I know it doesn't mean much to you, but will you listen? I was staring thinking in fear.

Takashi: Because Ravage got you to imagine killing an alien pet?

Saeko: Not in my case. Remember I told you I was in love with someone?

Takashi: What's that gotta do with your fear?

Saeko: I'm a girl. It's in my nature to fall in love boys I choose. But I never spoke my feelings. I didn't know how. I was afriad they wouldn't let me.

Takashi: I think you can get anyone you want.

Saeko: Even if I killed them? Four years ago, I was attacked on the street at night. I didn't get hurt. Because I had a wooden sword with me. I smashed the attacker's shoulder blade and femur. After I told the police, they gave me a ride to the station.

Takashi: I guess that was an excessive self-defense.

Saeko: It wasn't just self-defense. I enjoyed it. Made me want to put him put of his misery! The moment I realized I had only one chance with the wooden sword, I pretended to be afraid and attacked him without mercy! I did not care anymore. I liked it! That was the real me! Intoxicated by the brute force! Do you really think I deserve to have the heart a normal girl has?-!

Takashi: Ever since the Transformers came to Earth, I had no choice but to rely on my instinct.

Saeko: That was _after_ the Transformers declared war here on our planet! But I was ready to face the Decepticons. And I realized in front of one that nothing has changed. It's actually gotten worse. (Takashi takes Saeko's hand)

The next morning, Saeko and Takashi woke up.

Takashi: We'll get to the street from the back.

Suddenly, a Decepticon jet appeared and transformed.

Optimus: It's Soundwave!

Takashi: Saeko-san, go right ahead! We'll cover you! (Realizing Saeko's not responding) Saeko-san? (walks up to Saeko and sets his hand on her breast) You want a reason, I'll give you one! No matter how tainted you are, I really admire you as long as I live! I always believed you were the best woman! So don't give up on us! Be true to yourself with all the sins you've committed!

Saeko: Arigoto. (Takashi lets go)

Saeko went shredding all the Decepticons that were with Soundwave with a sword while Optimus and Soundwave fought each other.

Soundwave (seeing his comrades defeated): This is not over Optimus Prime. I'll be back. (transforms and flies off.)

At last Optimus and the humans were able to continue their travel. It didn't take long to get to the Takagi Residence. Everyone was excited to see them arrive. The gate opened. The entire army of the Autobots rushed forward cheering. Alice rushed up to Takashi and Saeko and embraced them

**TRANSFORMERS REVEALED**

**Autobots**

Optimus Prime

Hound

Ratchet

Prowl

Arcee

Inferno

**Decepticons**

Megatron

Soundwave

Starscream

Ravage (deceased)

Ramjet

Incinerator

Dreadwing

Constructicons (Scrapper the loader, Long Haul the dump truck, Bonecrusher the Bulldozer, Scavenger the articulated dump truck, Mixmaster the cement truck, Demolisher the excavator, Hook the crane=Devastator)

**Journal**

**I'll Be Back: **The latest version of Soundwave never spoke, just played back the recording of the quotes. My version is based on the Terminator. Yes he has the same accent as Schwarzenegger. The original Soundwave's voice really creeps me out.


	10. Man & Machine

**TRANSFORMERS: HIGHSCHOOL OF THE MACHINES**

**Man & Machine**

Optimus (recap): Since pur triumphant arrival to Saya's home, there was so much rejoicing. But now, Takashi has a new problem...

Shizuka came into the room where Takashi and Rei were having a reunion to spread the anointment on Rei's back. Rei didn't like that.

Shizuka: Does it burn? That's my special formula!

Rei: Traitor!

Takashi: Me? Why? This was for your own good!

Rei: Not that.

Takashi: Alright, what was it?

Rei: I didn't need Shizuka-sensei for this.

Takashi: Come again?

Rei: Get out.

Takashi: Really...

Rei: My boobs hurt because you didn't unstrap that gun before shooting! I'm gonna put the anointment on them now!

Takashi rushed out to let Rei have her privacy. He than noticed two Autobots, Jazz and Trailbreaker crarrying a box.

Jazz: Careful, man! You're movin' too fast! (both lift) Upsy-daisy.

Takashi: Let me help.

Trailbreaker: No, we're cool. This job is for the Autobots.

Takashi: Autobots?

Jazz: Don't want to risk having a human carry heavy stuff. Just go ahead and relax.

Takashi (As Trialbreaker and Jazz continue their work): What's with them?

Saeko: Don't let that bother you.

Takashi turned and saw Saeko in a kimono.

Saeko: What troubles you?

Takashi: Oh, err...it...It looks good on you. It looks great. Really!

Saeko: I'm not taking it as an "odd".

Both laughed, and Alice and Zeke entered the room.

Alice: Onichan! Did something good happen?

Takashi: We're just glad you're okay.

Alice: Yeah! I'm just fine!

It seemed that Shizuka had made a good mother.

Suddenly, they heard Saya yelling at a mother of her own.

Saya: Everything you say is right, mom!

Takashi: Takagi, what's going on?

Saya: Just call me by my first name.

Takashi: Alright, I'm sorry.

Saya: You're a man aren't you? Why apoligize over something that's going to make things worse?-! Have it your way, then. As always...

Takashi: **Wait.**

Saya: I will not!

Takashi: What's her problem?

Mrs Takagi: I'm sorry if she's troubled you.

Takashi: Oh, not at all.

Mrs Takagi: I see you're used to her since those days you've been friends with her in kindergarden.

Takashi: Anyways, this place is wonderful. I always knew you had a big house. But I had no idea it was so cool.

Mrs. Takagi: Come to think of it, I'm sure you've never been here before.

Takashi: Y-you're right.

Mrs, Takagi: You're not afriad of this house, are you?

Takashi: Should I be?

Mrs. Takagi: I like your honesty.

Takashi: I heard you don't spend time here much.

In the garage, Kota was working on one of the guns.

Kota: This is the carrier spring ejector...

Saya: You look like you're enjoying yourself. Nevermind. Enjoy while it lasts. Not like we're gonna be here forever.

Kota: Why not, Takagi-san? This house-

Saya: You remember nothing about what the Decepticons are after? What our planet relies on, _their_ planet relies on, too. Think about it! How do they get Energon? Where, do they get it? And what _makes _Energon?

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Mrs. Takagi: When the Decepticons started attacking the humans, the commander of the Self-Defense Force quickly deployed the troops to the power plants. I geuss he couldn't wait for the arrogant prime minister's orders.

Takashi: In that case, to keep it functioning should be...

Mrs: Takagi: Think about how long the workers who keep the place running have to work their. They have famililies to, righ? And their families aren't at the plant. What about the Autobots? They could help the workers.

Mrs. Takagi: Yes. After all, that is the Autobot code.

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Autobot mechanic and inventor Wheeljack noticed Kota pumping his gun.

Wheeljack: Hey, kid. Is that for real? I heard that humans have a strict rule on being able to use that.

Kota: Err...

Saya: Would that be all, Wheeljack?

Wheeljack: Oh, Saya-sama, it's you! I was going to tell you Arcee's transformation system is fully functional, and the Autobots you were with are fully recovered from the battle.

Saya: Arigoto.

Kota: You're like a princess!

Saya: You're the last person I want to hear from. Besides, you should do something about_ that._

Kota: What are you talking about?

Saya: You heard what Wheeljack may be robots, but they know about our laws, somehow. What will the adults of our world think if the Autobots let us get away with it? We better talk to Komuro.

As Takashi walked through the hall he thought of what Saya's mother said.

_Mrs Takagi: I wanted her to understand. But she wont listen to me. So will you do this for me?_

Takashi had to convince Saya.

Everyone went in the room where Rei was recovering from the anointment.

Rei: I don't see why everyone has to gather around here.

Takashi: You could barely move. What else could we do?

Shizuka: What are we talking about?

Saya: Whether or not we can continue to move forward as a group.

Rei: Group?

Saeko: Good point. Right now, it looks like we've joined a larger and more close-knit group. Basicly...

Saya: Right, we have two options; Either stay and go down with them...

Takashi: Or we split from them. Still, is it necessary to split the group? Things are only getting worse in the city. And your father is very effective at what he does. It must be run by the family. Your mother's admirable, too.

Saya: Uh-huh, I used to brag about her. She's admirable even now. Two days back she's done this. But if she was able to do this, then...

Takashi: Takagi.

Saya: I told you to call me by my first name!

Takashi: You shouldn't speak bad about your parents. Think about our situation. It's been tough for everyone.

Saya: Sounds exactly like my mother! My parents are the best! As soon as they know something strange is happening, they will be protected by this house, their home. Great, huh? Real geat! Surely they didn't forget their daughter! She is the first that came to mind! I know, my parents are great! They gave up on me because there was no way I could survive!

Takashi (grips the shoulders): SAYA!

Saya: I don't...understand...Takashi.

Takashi: It's not just you, Saya. We all feel the same! You know you're parents are right! You're lucky!

Saya: Okay...I get it.

Takashi (Lets go): Sorry.

Saya: Me too. Now moving on-

But before Saya could speak, there was an engine sounding They rushed out and saw Optimus Prime leading the Autobots in.

The teens were about to be greeted by the arrival of Souichiro Takagi, once a powerful lord, now old but still head of the Takagi family. All who stood before him respected him. Souichiro was Saya's father.

Souichiro began his presentation as the forklift lifted the cage onto the stage.

Souchiro: This prisoner is a Decepticon hostage. In his attemt to infiltrate into the mansion, the Decepticon was caught by the Autobots' cyberdog, Steeljaw. (points to the dog Autobot) After disarming him, we tried questioning the meaning of their war since their attack on our planet. However...the Decepticons are the true enemies! Only with the help of the Autobots can we stop them! So now...(pulls out the sword) I will finish what was meant to be done!

Decepticon (as the cage opens): YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-!-!-!-!

Boy (as the Decepticon gets shredded): Cool!

It was obvious that all the mangas and televisions had kept some people from living in fear when it comes to aliens robots, whatever the action. No one knew the head of the Decepticon that had fallen into the fountain was still active.

Souichiro: This is the war we face! No matter what the Decepticons demand, you must fight them. If you want to live...join forces with the Autobots and fight!

Takashi: You alright, Hirano?

Kota: Swords are inefficient.

Takashi: Wha-

Kota: Didn't you hear me?-! A blade of a Japanese sword can break if it hits steel! It's useless after wounding three or four people!

Saeko: I wouldn't be too sure Hirano-kun. Even in a way of a sword, other factors determine your strength. A swordsmen's technique, the quality of his sword and his mentallity. If all these three elements are at high levels, you won't lose your fighting strength no matter how many there are.

Kota: Still...

Takashi: Let it go, Hirano.

Kota: Leave me alone! Who asked you?-! You can't even shoot a gun!

Saya: Hirano! You gotta let this go!

Takashi (as Kota runs off): Hirano, wait!

Takashi and Alice went after Kota. Optimus saw them from the deck and was worried.

Alice: Onichan, you been in a fight with Kota-chan?

Takashi: Yeah.

Alice: Okay, let me tell you something good! You need to talk to him. You need to talk to Kota-chan until you both have an understanding of one another.

Takashi: You think I can do it?

Alice: Of course! You just got too relaxed since we got here!

Takashi: "Too relaxed"?

Alice: I'll tell him that you want to talk. Come on, Zeke!

Later, when Takashi was outside, Alice ran up to him worried.

Alice: Onichan! Come quick! Kota-chan's in trouble!

Kota was surrounded by men and the Autobot soldiers with his gun collection.

Man A: Do you have any idea what you're dealing with?

Hoist the Autobot engineer: You can't act all selfish by collecting guns. Give it up.

Kota: I won't! I was tought how to use this. Besides, what good am I without them?

Voice: What's all this?

Man: Master! This kid has a collection of guns!

Souichiro (marches up to Kota): I am Souichiro Takagi, former lord of Tokonosu. And master of Sogonryru Tendo! What is your name, boy?

Kota: K-K-Kota Hirano! Fujimi Academi, Class 2-B. My roster number is 32.

Souchiro: You have spirit, Hirano-kun. I'm sure you've through much before you came. So, is there no way to hand over your guns?

Kota (desperately): I can't! I don't wan't to! If I do...I'll be what I once was! I thought I found what i could really do!

Souchiro: And what can you do with those?

Voice: Protect your daughter.

Everyone looked and was surprised.

Kota: Optimus...

Souichiro: Optimus Prime. So you're the Autobot Leader. (noticing Takashi) And you, boy. What is your name?

Takashi: Takashi Komuro.

Souichiro: Komuro...that name sounds familiar. You've been freinds with daughter ever since she was a child.

Takashi: You're right. That's when all hell broke loose. Hirano has been protecting you're daughter.

Saeko: I've seen great bravery in his eyes.

Voice: As did I.

Saya came marching up to her Optimus and her Human friends.

Saya: Sure he may be a fat nerd, but without him, I'd be a Decepticon target, poppa. He's the one protecting me!

Kota: Takagi-san...

Little did they know that they were being watched by Dreadwing. Dreadwing flew to the Decepticon base and showed Megatron the location of the Takagi residence. Megatron smirked, for he had a mission for Shido.

**TRANSFORMERS REVEALED**

**Autobots**

Optimus Prime

Hound

Ratchet

Prowl

Wheeljack

Trailbreaker

Jazz

Steeljaw

Arcee

Inferno

**Decepticons**

Megatron

Soundwave

Starscream

Ravage (deceased)

Ramjet

Incinerator

Dreadwing

Constructicons (Scrapper the loader, Long Haul the dump truck, Bonecrusher the Bulldozer, Scavenger the articulated dump truck, Mixmaster the cement truck, Demolisher the excavator, Hook the crane=Devastator)


	11. Storming Machine

**TRANSFORMERS: HIGHSCHOOL OF THE MACHINES**

**Storming Machine**

Shido: This world is about to perish. For the Mighty Megatron has spared you! You, who follow, will join him in his conquest! He sees the quality in you! HAIL MEGATRON!

Shido's followers: HAIL MEGATRON!

Megatron (entering the humans' room): Am I interupting? (all turn) I have a little surprise for you. Dreadwing has located the house for you enter after Frenzy's failed attempt. You will go there and keep the humans and the Autobots distracted, the Decepticons will come and attack. Now go!

Shido: Hai.

As Shido and the students headed off, Megatron turned to Soundwave.

Megatron: We are pleased with their loyalty so far. But watch them...closely.

Soundwave took off and followed the humans to monitor their activity.

(Decepticon logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Saya: How many times do I have to tell you?-! What do you know about aliens?-! Our government is only using that as an excuse for refusing to find out about the war we've been caught in! That's their way of dealing with something we cannot outwit! The classic way of showing we care!

Man: You're saying that that those robots are from space? You're crazy! What would they be doing here on Earth?

Lady: Yeah, and how did this happen?

Prime: Let me explain.

Man: Well, you're the leader. So, we're listening.

Optimus: After setting up an Energon cargo on our ship, the Ark, we took off to the farthest of Cybertron's moon. However, we had been comprimised by the Decepticons. Their ship was called the Nemesis. The battle between our ships went haywire. Though we survived the crash onto Earth, it was too late, and the Ark was offline. Now, it is up to us to stop the Decepticons from bringing destruction to your world. For that matter, it's up to _you_. Remember what Souichiro said.

They did remember.

Lady: Oh yeah. By the way...why is a kid holding those guns?

Students: Wha-?

Lady: I see. You're using those to protect us! They're controling us with violence! What do you think this is?-!

Optimus: They're not using thing weapons to contol by force.

Man: You're missing the point! It's for the adults to deside!

Optimus: And they're not?

Man: *sigh* Seventeen is good enough.

Kota and Takashi were at that meeting with Saya and Prime. Takashi may have been 17, but Kota and Saya were still 16.

Saya was most upset that they would only accept people over 17.

Saya: Screw this! The only reason I wanted to speak to those big-mouthes was because they wouldn't listen to my dad, but this it pointless!

Takashi: Have they seen anything?

Saya: Either they they kept they're eyes closed all along...or they've gone blind!

Kota: I sure know-

Saya: Are asking for a fight?-!

Kota: No, no! Humans ignore what they don't want to see.

This reminded Takashi of those days when Rei dated Hisashi before he died.

Kota: Nobody wants to be let down. That's why, whether they know something's wrong or not, humans do nothing.

Saya: Still, we have to admit something's wrong.

Kota: Yes. But in this kind of situation, our first reaction is to achieve a sense of normalcy. Even when they know it can't be done...

Saya: If they don't admit to the change, they don't admit they're wrong.

Kota: O-of course! I realized that while when we were still in school where the Decepticons attacked!

Saya: Mmm. I guess I have to change my opinion of you.

Takashi: I see. That informative. (Kota chuckles) What?

Saya: Saying things like that...

Takashi: What do you mean? That's embarrassing! At least I'm admitting it.

Saya: Now you see? That makes him the one.

Kota: Yes.

Takashi: What are you talking about?

Saya: You don't remember? Admitting is what makes you fit to be our leader!

Takashi: Huh?

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Saeko showed Souichiro the sword she and Takashi found.

Souichiro: What do you think it is? I heard a rumor that Master Busujima believes that his daughter is a swordswoman equal to Sanako Chida. You, pure and graceful, must be her. Touching it won't stain the blade.

Saeko pulled the sword out and saw the blade.

Saeko: It's a rare type.

Souichiro: You see it.

Saeko: It's only slightly curved. This is the double-edged Kissaki-Moroha. (slides back in the sheath) Shojo Kanemasa This must be the Muramata Sword.

Souichiro: So it's true. In the Meiji Era, Major General Murata, known for the rifle, had a it made at the Tokyo Artillerey Factory. Supposedly, he slashed a boar's head in two, and not scratch a scratch was left on the blade.

Saeko: Such a rare thing.

Souichiro: It's yours now.

Saeko: With all due respect, I can't accept this without a legimate purpose.

Souichiro: I was trained by your father. So will you accept my dept of gratitude for that?

Saeko: It may be best to give it to my father directly.

Souichiro: HA! I'd expect nothing less from my master's daughter. You're truly honest.

Saeko: Sorry if I sounded like a fool.

Souichiro: I'm sure you already know this, but my daughter has much to learn.

Saeko: I saved her during that close encounter. She helped me make it through as well. Why not keep your daughter with you if you want to protect her? She expects nothing but respect from her parents, and she loves them as her own.

Souichiro: Families may be alike...

Saeko: Then even more so. Or rather than me, leave it to...Komuro. He's our...

Souichiro: I've known him since he and my daughter were children. He is a grown man, and the degree of trust you and Optimus Prime put in him proves it. But...he is full of a doubt.

Saeko: "Doubt"?

Souichiro: As you can see, people need a faithful leader.

(Autobot logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Takashi: So, I'm the new leader. (door opens) Rie. You alright? If you push yourself to hard, you'll get hurt.

Rei: We've all been relying on you the way the Autobots relied on Optimus. (sits on bed next to Takashi) You were brave all along. I was just desperate. I'm not special. The ones good at fighting are Seako, Hirano, and you. Saya is smart. Shizuka is a nurse. And Alice is...

Rei: "Alice is" what?

Takashi: Alice...that's it! (Rei snickers) What's so funny?

Rei: Takashi.

Takashi: Yeah?

Rei: I will tell you one rule about women. (moves in close to Takashi) Boys are cute when they're sweet to us.

Takashi: That's it?

Rei: Yeah. What else would be so important?

Takashi: I'm not that kind of guy, am I?

Rei: Maybe you weren't before. I admit. But you're differant now. You may seem helpless, but when it somes to battle, you're courageous. You fight because you know you're part of a war! You really do, Takashi. You did it without hesitation. It was my sentimentality that kept me from seeing what was becoming of our world. For so long...yes. That's why...I want to be with you! Forever! Even if you fall in love with someone else because of me, (setting Takashi's hand in front her breast) I won't last!

With a push, Rei fell back onto the bad.

Rei: What's wrong?

Takashi: I don't know if I should feel happy or angry about this. Your reasoning is unrefined.

Rei: I guess it's because women are unrefined...

Takashi: Sorry about this. I know it hurts. Go ahead and rest.

Rei: I'll go ask Shizuka-sensei to check up on me. I just want you to think about what I said.

As Rei got out the room, she saw Saeko.

Saeko: I sensed someone was in there, so I waited. But I didn't hear any voices.

Rei: Sempai, will you talk to Takashi? I'm sure that'll make him feel better.

Saeko: Alright. By the way...will you stop calling me sempai? We are-

Rei: Don't start! I've had it with this crap.

(Autobot logo transitions to Decepticon logo)

In the middle of the rainy storm, a Predator jet followed the bus. As the bus stopped at the gate, the Predator transformed revealing himself as Soundwave. Soundwave hid where the human guards couldn't see him.

Miku Yuki (sticking her breasts out the window): Help us! We've been attacked at the school and we have no place to go! Help us!

Soundwave noticed the guards' reaction to Miku's position of her breasts.

Soundwave: The female uses her body to taint her species. Interesting.

The guards removed the barricade, and the bus moved through. Soudwave flew off after them.

(Decepticon logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Souichiro: You want to find your family?

Takashi: I do. My father lives far away, so I can only pray he's safe from Decepticon harm. Considering when the war started, my mother teaches third elementarty in Nidoko. Rie's father is in the police force. I should be able to find out what is going on if I should go to the Eastern Police Department. Her mother is probably at home.

Souichiro: What will you do about your mother? In two more days, We'll leave first thing in the morning. It's becoming too dangerous to remain in a metropolitan area where there will be much casualties.

Takashi: If our family is out there, we'll find them and return in time.

Souichiro: I cannot guarantee that I can take in too many people.

Takashi: If that's so, if my mother needs help, I'll stay with her. If I don't return for the departure, I'll have to stay.

Takashi gathered his weapon and gear.

Saeko: Let me go with you.

Takashi and Rei noticed Saeko wearing the pads and boots.

Rei: Are you really desparate for attention? You always do this. She's a natural.

Takashi: S-Saeko-san, that looks great on you, but don't you think it's a little too early to get ready?

Saeko: I'm used to this. Besides, we have two days to find the our family and get them her by the time of the departure, and you'll need more people to assist you.

Takashi: That's true. Still...(realizing Rei's gone) Rei?-! Where are you?-!

In fact, Rei had run off with her gun, and for good reason.

Man: Who knew I'd be willing to help the son of the Representative Shido at a time like this? Well, unfortunately, this is no time for us to be thinking about the election.

Shido: That's alright. Now, I'm simply a humble teacher.

Man: I'm pleased to hear it. You managed to escape the school with thew surviving students.

Shido: Of course. It's only a natural thing for me to do as a teacher.

Man: You've been blessed by your father's tutelage.

Shido's father was a congressional representative. Shido saw him as a tyrant. It caused his mother great pain and it resulted into her commiting suicide. This was when Shido left the family and became a teacher. There was a time he had a call from the Public Safety Office about the girl going to the same school Shido taught in. For some reason, whoever called, wanted him to repeat the girl's grade. It seemed the caller hated the girl's father.

Shido: Will you help my students? I care no long-

Voice: How cute.

Shido turned and saw the angry Rei with her gun.

Rei: So called Shido-"sensei".

Shido: M-Miyamoto-san! I'm surprised to see you here!

Rei: You know why I'm so good at handling spears? I was taught in using a bayonet! By my father, who was undefeated in the prefectural competition! This is all your fault. A man who had never been fazed by anything apologized to me in tears! He said I had to repeat my grade because of him! I know you can control students' grades! Bet I held my temper. Because my father promised that if the investigation went smoothly, he's be able to arrest you and your father! But I can no longer... (setting the blade close to Shido's face)

Shido: Are you going to murder me? Are you going to make yourself a criminal! You're the daughter off a police officer!

Rei: Fuck you!

Voice: Kill him!

Souichiro came out.

Souichiro: I know this man's father. But it matters not, now. So if this is your choice...KILL HIM!

Takashi: Don't do it, Rei!

Saeko (stops Takashi): Let Rei make her choice alone.

Shido: Well, go ahea, then! Then you'll be haunted by you're actions for the rest of your life. As teacher, this is the best lesson I can teach you!

Everyone watched as Rei stood aiming her gun. But then at last, she set her gun aside.

Rei: You're not worth killing. Besides, I know how Optimus might've felt if he saw this without knowing you.

Shido clenched his teeth fuming.

Souichiro: Alright, Shido...LEAVE! And take your followers with you!

The bus left the gate. But than, just when they were about to get to the barricade, the bus cashed. Shido got out saw Soundwave blocking their path.

Soundwave: Trouble, Shido?

Shido: Trouble? No! Everything's going as planned!

Soundwave: Perhaps you'd like to explain this full retreat to Megatron.

Soundwave transformed and created a beam to bring the humans into the cockpit. He took them too the Decepticon base where Megatron awaited them.

Megatron: I take it you have failed.

Shido: Y-you're not going to kill me for this, are you?

A giant table appeared from the floor, and Megatron revealed an injection needle.

Shido: Oh, no...

Megatron (as the base locks up): Oh, yes.

Shido tried to get away, but Megatron put his foot down...literally.

Megatron: Your followers, your life...everything still you have, belongs to me now. Do you understand?

Shido nodded frightfully. Though Megatron had freed Shido from under his foot, he set Shido on the table. Shido's followers watched horrified as Megatron injected the fluid in Shido.

Megatron: You are my property, and to ensure you never forget, (readying the needle) you will be injected with Dark Energon. (injecting the Dark Energon through the back of the head) The symbol of your failure will now mark your servitude. You promised me you would take this punishment if you failed.

Shido (as face the color of the Dark Energon): Yes...Master.

**TRANSFORMERS REVEALED**

**Autobots**

Optimus Prime

Hound

Ratchet

Prowl

Wheeljack

Trailbreaker

Jazz

Steeljaw

Arcee

Inferno

**Decepticons**

Megatron

Soundwave

Starscream

Ravage (deceased)

Ramjet

Incinerator

Dreadwing

Constructicons (Scrapper the loader, Long Haul the dump truck, Bonecrusher the Bulldozer, Scavenger the articulated dump truck, Mixmaster the cement truck, Demolisher the excavator, Hook the crane=Devastator)

**Journal**

**Good to Be Bad part 2: **Like I said, I'm sure you fans hate Shido as much as I do. I've seen allota animes where the characters are so annoying you wanna make them your favorite villain's BITCH! XD


	12. Machines AllOut Attack

**TRANSFORMERS: HISCHOOL OF THE MACHINES**

**Machines All-Out Attack**

As punishment for their failures, Megatron sent Shido and his followers to Cybertron through the space bridge and left them under command of his trustul city commander, Shockwave.

Out in the Pacific, an unidentified object was sighted. It attempted to launch a nuclear missile. The human ships launched their missiles to stop it. But it was too late. The nuclear missile had exploded in midair.

(Decepticon logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Shizuka (jumping up and down): Ah! I did it! I remember! I'm sure of it! There's no doubt!

Alice: What is it?

Shizuka: I remember my friends phone number!

Rei: Friend? You mean in the one with the guns?

Shizuka: That's right! She's in the Special Assault Team, and she's still alive! Oh, and I'll need your phone!

Takashi: Okay.

Shizuka: Okay...1 is here, 2 is there, 3 is...

Takashi: Are you sure you remember the numbers?

Shizuka: I can't focus when you're interupting.

They were in luck. Rika answered the phone.

Shizuka: Rika! Thank goodness, you're alive! I was worried about you! Alot of things happened to me, too.

Rika: Where are you? You at my place?

Shizuka: We left as soon as the Decepticons attacked. We borrowed your guns.

Rika: It's alright. Just tell me where you are-(phone shorts out)

The entire Tokonosu saw the nuclear explosion.

Optimus: Megatron has given us a sign.

Saya: No...Miyamoto, check on the guns's dot sight!

Rei: Me? Why?

Saya: Just do it! Yours should be using the IC.

Rei did so, and Saya moved out of the way.

Saya: Can you see the dot?

Rei: Hmm...no.

Saya: I didn't think so.

Takashi: Saya, what is this about?

(Autobot logo transitions to Decepticon logo)

Megatron: It's time for the world to know the Great Megatron. No more disguises...no more mercy! The time has come for me to finish what I've started. Decepticons, onward!

This time, Megatron was joining his comrades in battle.

When the guards saw a new appearance af a Decepticon, they were shocked.

Guard A: No luck in the cell phone, no e-mail, no nothin'! Especially after that explosion!

Guard B: We're in deep shit! (runs off)

Megatron: So, you get my message.

Guard A: Hmph! To think I'm too coward to back down when the fight has only started.

Megaton: Eheheheheh. You have spirit for such a creature. (snaps)

More Decepticons appeared.

(Decepticon logo transitions to Autobot logo)

Takashi: "HANE"?

Saya: "High-altitude nuclear explosion". It's one of those EMP blasts. The gamma rays fom the explosion of the nuclear warhead in the upper atmosphere scatter electrons from the atmospheric molecules and create Compton electrons. Compton electrons accelerate and spiral along the Earth's magnetic field, generating an electromagnetic pulse that travels a very long distance. It has dangerous effects on electric systems. An electromagnetic pulse travels through anything that can work through an antena and fries the interigated circuits. Right now, we can't use electronics.

Ratchet: And our Autobots aren't in a stable condition after the explosion.

Rei (Noticing Ratchet and Prime's condition): What? It has affect on Cybertronian robots, too?

Ratchet: The way I see it, if it effects electro magnetic objects, then yes, it effects robots. Besides, robots are the same thing.

Saya: That would include computers and cars. The power plants are dead. Unless they're implementing the measures to Megatron's plot...I know a small portion of agencies of the Self-Defence Forces and government agencies using it.

Ratchet went to work on his medical duties while men lined the fire lights.

Souichiro: Is there a way to fix this?

Saya: Poppa!

Saya had a meeting with her parents and Optimus in the Autobot Medic Room.

Says: The Autobots could all recover all at once quickly if we replace the fried parts.

Souichiro: Go check right away.

Man: Hai.

Souichiro: Saya, I'm impressed with how you remained calm and rational in this situation. I salute you.

Saya: Oh, poppa-

*gunshot*

Guard: Heads up!

Everyone looked and saw a guard in a panic. Optimus saw who it was, who had a human under his fusion cannon.

Optimus: **Megatron.**

Everyone was shocked to hear the name.

Megatron: I've been waiting for this meeting-(bullet darts in) What was that?-!

Kota had fired his gun at Megatron.

Man A: Sorry I doupted you, kid.

Man B: Mistress! I've got this fore you!

Saya's mother revealed a beautiful red dress, tore the side of her skirt, and set up her weapons. Saya averted Kota's eyes.

Kota: Oh, momma.

Yuriko: Use this, Saya.

Kota: Oh! The Luger P08!

Saya: I don't know how to use this. Besides, why do you have guns anyway?

Yuriko: I was working on Wall Street in New York, and I was taking a self defense course. I might be a better shooter than your father. You'll show her how to shoot, won't you, Hirano-kun?

Kota: Hai, momma! No, wait...YES MOMMA!

Megatron: Eheheheheheh. This is getting very amusing. Decepticons, let the slaughter begin!

In response, an army of Decepticons appeared. Humans and Autobots fought together.

Optimus: This fight is between you and me, Megatron.

Megatron: And so it shall, Prime!

Both fired at each other until Megatron fell on his back. As Optimus closed in, Megatron got up and projected a sword. In response, Optimus projected his own and they clanged their swords at one another. Megatron shoved Optimus backward.

Takashi (Seeing Optimus fallen): This is endless!

Rei: It only get's worse as newer armies arrive.

Kota: I'm running out of ammo!

Man: Souichiro-sama, I've confirmed it from Ratchet. Four Autobots have recuperated.

Souichiro: We'll begin our fight with the Prime's troops. Join me all the men will join me. The women and the children must stay behind us.

Saya: Poppa! Why don't we just barricade ouselves in the house and-

Souichiro: What's the use of protecting the house from giant robots? The gate won't hold off anything intelligent enough to eat its way through. (Noticing Takashi) I thought you were going to help your parents, Komuro-kun. Do not hesitate and go your way.

Takashi: Hai.

Souichiro: Hirano...Take care of my daughter.

Saya: What? You can't be serious!

Yuriko (slaps her daughter): Your father and I have much business to take care of, Saya-chan. Leaving you with the boys is the only thing we can think of selfishly. We think we're guilty of that. But don't make it harder than it is!

Saya: Mom...

Alice appeared with Zeke.

Yuriko: You're such a good girl like my gaughter. (hugs) Will you listen to the big brothers, sisters, and the Autobots?

Alice: I will.

Yuriko: Good. (to Saya) Now go!

Saya: Mom...I just want you to know...(running off) I love you!

As Saya joined her friends, the light within Prime's chest shined. Optimus got up.

Men through dynamite at the Decepticons.

Saya: Wheeljack!

Wheeljack: Oh, Saya-sama.

Saya: What's going on?

Wheeljack: We just got lucky. I've developed a vaccine against EMP for our Autobots. All they really need is too have an injection.

Shizuka: Injection, huh?

Ratchet (With all the Autobots gathered) Alright, everyone line up!

Wheeljack (beginning the vaccination): It may sting, but try not to move during the process. (injects into Hound) Okay. Next.

Rei: This reminds me of my flew shot.

Takashi. Yeah. Tell me about it.

Wheeljack: Are you ready, Optimus?

Optimus: When you are.

Wheeljack (after injecting his commander): Did I get everyone?

Traibreaker (noticing Jazz's whistling): Hey, wait a minute! Jazz hasn't gotten a shot!

Jazz: Oh! Well...uh...You see...I've been thinking...

Optimus: "Thinking"?

Jazz: I should stay!

Arcee: Why is that?

Jazz: Because...the humans may need us! I'm worried about them! Besides, Megatron is here, and we can't let him get to them!

But he was wrong.

Megatron: I leave the rest to you, Decepticons. As for Optimus Prime, I'll be waiting for him. (flys off)

The Autobots saw him disappear. They and the humans then gave Jazz the look.

Wheeljack: Now this won't hurt a bit. (injects the needle)

Jazz screamed in pain and the humans laughed.

The Decepticons appeared at the garage.

Optimus: It is time. (shoots his Ion Blaster)

Yuriko: Souichiro, at this rate, going to be a battlefield.

Souichero: Yuriko...You're a wonderful woman. (points his sword) Let do it!

They began their epic battle.

Alice rolled the tire at the skeleton Decepticon.

Saya: It's alright. (runs up to the Decepticon and shoots on the head.

Shizuka: Wow...

Saya: Why are you always standing around?

Shizuka: I can't help it. Just get with the Autobots!

Kota: This is like the War in Vietnam!

Takashi: How so?

Kota: You don't want to know!

Frenzy appeared in his original form and grabbed Rei's gun and pulled it as if to torment her. Takashi appeared and slammed his gun on Frenzy's hand. He then shot him.

Takashi: Are you alright? Let's go.

Optimus (after Takashi and Rei catch up): Autobots, rollout!

All the Autobots transformed and rode off.

Souichiro: They're gone.

Yuriko: Yes. Our daughter is with the Autobots and those admirable young people.

Souichiro: Now...Nothing can hold us back!

As the Autobots got futher into the city, there was no Decepticon.

Rei: Looks okay now, I guess.

Saya: Don't start!

Kota: Takagi!

Saya: What?

Kota: We should be on the lookout!

Rei: Hirano!

Saya: Don't worry. Hirano...**Kota** is right! That reminds me...where we going?

Takashi: Rei and I have to go look for our parents, and I need you guys and the Autobots to join us. When find them, we'll go look for your friend, too, Shizuka-sensei.

But when the Autobots got to the highway, they saw him and his Decepticons.

Optimus (transforms): **Megatron.**

Megatron: You're so desperate to fight for the weak. Tell me, Prime...Why throw away your life so recklessly?

Optimus: That's a question you should ask yourself, Megatron.

Megatron: I will shred you to pieces! (projects sword)

Optimus: When this is over, one shall stand...one shall fall.

They charged at each other and locked in battle. The humans watched. Optimus projected his sword. Unfortunately, Megatron had broken Prime's sword and had the upper hand.

Megatron: Give it up, Optimus! The Decepticons have won!

Optimus: Not...as long...as I live! (shoots his Ion Blaster)

Megatron retreated.

Megatron (transforming): This is not over!

All the humans cheered as Megatron took off.

Optimus (epilogue): Having crash landed on Earth, returning to Cybertron has become impossible. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to all the Autobats in search of the Ark. We are here...and the battle for the universe has begun.

**The End (For Now)**


	13. Final Journal

**Final Journal**

_The object of TRANSFORMERS: HIGHSCHOOL OF MACHINES was to create my first Transformers/anime crossover. So I chose Highschool Of The Dead. I know it sounds ridiculous for the fans that like zombies. Not only do I find zombies so digusting, but imagine living in a world where they are every where. I'm more of a "War of The Worlds" kinda guy, especially when there's a good army against a bad army._

**10. Steeljaw: **Who is his partner? Your choice. (Note: My version is a security guard dog)

**9. Like Godzilla:** I always loved Godzilla since I was a kid. So as a fan of the combiners, I used that as the discription of Devastator.

**8. Hail Megatron!:** In Highschool Of The Dead, it really freaks me out to hear and see the students clapping as a way to praise that loser Shido. So I wrote the chapter where Megatron invites Shido to the Decepticon army for two reasons...one, Shido has no respect for anyone other than himself; two when he's with the Decepticons...his balls is Megatrons!

**7. Getcho Yellow Ass Over Here!: **I've been having a problem with the word "yellow" after seeing Pink Panther 2. When I saw Popeye, I learned "yellow" is a term for a coward.

**6. Need A Lift?: **Arcee was the best I could think of when it comes to a bike.

**5. This Is Treason On MY Home Planet!: **When I saw the sixth episode of Highschool of The Dead where there was a protest, I didn't know why the police was pointing a gun to the protester, nor did I care. Every Autobot would do the same and save the humans from those who dare murder them.

**4. May the Allspark Be With You: **From my experiance, Primus is the Cybertronian god. In the first Transformers movie, the battle was for the Allspark cube, which gave them life. In the latest television series, the Cybertronians would say things like "By the Allspark!"

**3. Vehicle Scanning Probe: **As some of you know, every Transformer scans for an alternate form from vehicles to electronics and animals.

**2. I'll Get You My Pretty, And Your Little Dog, Too!: **Somehow, the relation between Zeke and Alice made me think of "The Wizard of Oz".

**1. Commando Prime: **Since I was a kid I liked the Optimus Primes that had trailers to combine to. My favorite is from the movie "Dark of The Moon". It has choices of weapons.

**Autobots**

Earth's Protectors

_Concerned for the safety of the students, the Optimus and his Autobots "recruit" them. Optimus learns that even younger humans can adapt with experiance, though they have much to learn._

Optimus Prime

Hound

Ratchet

Prowl

Arcee

Security At Takagi Residence

_No Autobot army leaves the humans to their fate. This is where Souichiro comes in. "If you want to live, join forces with the Autobots and fight!"_

Wheeljack

Inferno

Jazz

Trailbraiker

Steeljaw

**Decepticons**

Decepticons

_The notorious army led by the cruel Megatron. _

Megatron

Soundwave

Ramjet

Breakdown & Dreadwing

Human Killers

_The Decepticons that were responsible for the murder of the friends and family._

Incinerator

Starscream

The EMP Attack

_It was there in the Pacific when Megatron had his opportunity to use his nuclear weapon._

Trypricon (?)


End file.
